Ciruelas ácidas
by Luna Levoh
Summary: Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y tengo diecisiete años y siempre he amado a mi mejor amiga Sakura. Pero lo que sienta no importa, las cosas están perfectas tal y como son… ¿No importa lo que yo sienta? ¿En verdad está bien así? Creo que fui una tonta, no, soy una idiota… Porque te amo con todo mi ser.
1. Aquel amor, aquellas lágrimas

_Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y tengo diecisiete años. El tiempo pasa rápido ¿no? Estoy en mi último año de escuela y pronto estaré en la universidad. En verdad, no puedo creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, es como si ayer hubiese sido la primera vez que vi a mi amada Sakura, con aquellos trajes tan bellos que solía confeccionarle, con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba mis días, con esa inocencia que conserva hasta ahora. Siempre fue suficiente para mí ser la espectadora en todo, siempre fui muy feliz por ser testigo de las grandes proezas de mi amiga querida. En realidad, no me arrepiento de nada y estoy segura que siempre estaré junto a ella, siempre juntas, sin tener secreto alguno que nos separe. _

_Aunque yo... no he sido honesta del todo. _

_Pero, lo que siento no importa, las cosas están perfectas tal y como son... _

_¿No importa lo que yo sienta? ¿En verdad está bien así? _

_No, creo que soy una tonta... _

_No, soy una idiota... _

_Porque te amo con todo mí ser. Te amo tanto que ya no sé qué hacer. Cada día me es más difícil ocultar mis sentimientos, cada día, mi corazón se rompe un poco más al ver lo feliz que eres con aquel joven. Pero, no puedo evitar pensar que yo te conozco más, solo yo conozco tus más profundos secretos y él no... ¿qué estoy haciendo?, mis celos se burlan de mí, se ríen a carcajadas porque ya no soy capaz de esconderlos en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Siempre creí que tú no podrías comprender mis sentimientos por ser una niña y menos, al crecer, por ser tan inocente y dulce, pero, me doy cuenta que Sakura siempre lo comprendió, y no lo que siento por ella, sino el amor que tienen Touya y Yukito. Ese amor lo explica todo, ese amor entre chicos refleja muy bien lo que yo siento por Sakura. Si hubiera sabido que Sakura no vería con malos ojos el amor de su hermano, si hubiera sabido que ella estaría feliz por ellos y los apoyaría. Dios, quisiera regresar el tiempo, si hubiera hablado antes que ella conociera a Shaoran, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. _

_Pero, no puedo regresar el tiempo. No puedo volver a nuestra época de niñez. Lo peor de todo es que este rompecabezas mental está completándose con el paso del tiempo, las piezas de todos encajan, las piezas de los demás van formando bellos paisajes... pero, mi pieza, la pieza que simboliza mi amor no cabe en ningún lado. _

_Sakura te amo, ¿si te lo repito mil veces podrías voltear a verme? _

_Después de tanto tiempo, este amor me duele... _

_Realmente, soy una idiota._

...

\- Tomoyo tengo algo que contarte – dijo Sakura una tarde cuando salían de clases. Estaba haciendo frío porque el invierno había empezado y la joven se terminaba de acomodar la gruesa bufanda en el cuello.

-Sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea – respondió con una sonrisa amable su amiga.

\- Es que...

\- No seas tímida, nunca nos hemos ocultado nada ¿no?

\- Es verdad. Es que esto me da un poco de... vergüenza – Sakura estaba totalmente roja, sujetaba su bolso con nerviosismo mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

-Shaoran y yo... tuvimos nuestro primer beso, sé que hemos salido por mucho tiempo, pero, decidimos dar ese paso... tal vez, estoy exagerando, sé que nuestras amigas han hecho esas cosas con sus parejas hace tiempo, pero...

Tomoyo sintió ciertas punzadas en el corazón, punzadas que harían que cualquiera cambiase de expresión a una de fastidio, pero, la joven no lo hizo, Tomoyo siguió sonriéndole como si nada sucediera y mientras salían de la escuela y caminaban por aquella larga calle, hizo todo lo posible para que su tono de voz fuese el mismo.

\- Esta bien esperar Sakura-chan, ustedes se dieron un buen tiempo para estar seguros de sus sentimientos.

\- Shaoran quiere que salgamos más a menudo, que tengamos más citas, después tendremos que enfocarnos por ingresar a la universidad que deseamos, no tendremos mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Así que decidió estudiar aquí? – dijo Tomoyo dándose cuenta que empezaba a sujetar su bolso un poco más fuerte.

\- ¡Sí! ¿No es maravilloso? Pensé que estudiaría en Hong Kong, pero, su familia está de acuerdo, además vendrá Meiling a vivir aquí, ella también quiere estudiar con nosotros y empezar una nueva vida en Japón.

\- Es perfecto – dijo Tomoyo con voz algo ahogada, ignorando lo último que dijo su amiga respecto a Meiling.

\- Es una lástima que no estemos en la misma facultad – dijo Sakura de repente – me harás mucha falta en las clases.

\- Me hubiese encantado que estudiáramos juntas Sakura-chan, pero, mamá necesita ayuda con sus empresas, por eso, siempre pensé en estudiar administración y negocios internacionales. Pero, nos veremos siempre, estaremos en la misma universidad de todos modos.

\- Es verdad, ¿y podremos almorzar juntas y salir como siempre?

-Claro que sí, solo estaremos en diferentes salones de clases, si me necesitas,estaré a un paso de distancia – dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su amiga en esos momentos.

\- Sí, lo sé, perdona. Lo bueno es que Shaoran y yo estaremos en la misma facultad,estudiará turismo como yo, esa era la sorpresa que me tenía el otro día – dijo Sakura sonrojándose.

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que estudiaría medicina...

\- ¡Igual yo!, pero, me confesó que siempre ha querido estudiar turismo porque le encantan los viajes, los lugares nuevos y bueno, como está acostumbrado a viajar de un lugar a otro, y yo quiero conocer otros países...

\- Bueno, aún falta mucho para eso, ni siquiera hemos entrado a la universidad – dijo Tomoyo sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- Jeje, es cierto, siempre dejo volar mi imaginación – dijo Sakura respirando profundamente para relajarse.

En esos instantes, pudieron ver a Shaoran en la esquina y Sakura sonrió inmediatamente. Al parecer, ambos se irían juntos otra vez y eso causaba mucha molestia en Tomoyo, pero ¿qué podía decir o hacer? Ella solo era una simple espectadora, la amiga fiel que solo estaba para acompañar y aconsejar a Sakura cuando ella lo necesitara.

\- Oh... lo siento Tomoyo, se me olvidó decirte que iría a casa con...

\- No te preocupes, ya nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!, ¡te quiero un montón!

Sakura se apartó de ella y fue con paso apresurado a encontrarse con Shaoran mientras Tomoyo era testigo de aquel romántico encuentro. La joven no quiso ver más, sentía que unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos y dio la vuelta rápidamente, solo quería alejarse lo más que pudiese, alejarse y pensar en otras cosas. Solo quedaban dos meses de escuela, las cosas serían muy diferentes a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho mientras caminaban, Tomoyo sabía que nada sería igual, pero, no había querido admitirlo frente a su amiga. La joven de largos cabellos negros caminó y caminó sin rumbo fijo, no deseaba regresar a casa aún, solo quería que aquellos dos meses nunca pasaran, quería que el tiempo se detuviera, pero, sabía que aun tuviese el poder de Sakura y las cartas, nada haría que esos dos meses no transcurrieran pronto.

Tomoyo se limpió aquellas lágrimas silenciosas, al menos, cuando estuvieran en la universidad, no tendría que ocultar su tristeza todo el tiempo, el estar en distintas facultades le ayudaría mucho a pesar de que extrañaría demasiado la presencia de la joven. Tomoyo terminó sentada sobre un columpio en un parque cercano a su casa, por un momento, pensó que lo mejor sería estudiar en alguna universidad fuera del país, pero, el amor tan grande que sentía por Sakura le impedía alejarse demasiado.

No sabía hasta cuándo podría soportarlo, el amor que tenía en el corazón le quemaba el alma, atormentaba cada partícula de su ser, y sabía que pronto, aquellas lágrimas que derramaba no serían suficiente para desahogar aquel dolor que sentía.

¿Hasta cuándo podré guardar este amor?

¿Hasta cuándo?

Continuará...


	2. Confesiones

\- Sí, entiendo Sakura-chan – decía Tomoyo al teléfono aquel sábado por la mañana – No, no te preocupes, podemos salir la próxima semana, descuida.

Tomoyo se quedó escuchando las disculpas que su amiga le decía en esos momentos por teléfono, sin querer hablar más de la cuenta para que Sakura no se diera cuenta de su malestar. Hace unos días habían quedado en encontrarse el sábado para ir al centro comercial, y Tomoyo esperaba mucho aquella salida, donde estaba dispuesta a dar un paso más, quizás confesarle lo que sentía por ella hace mucho tiempo. Tomoyo había estado pensando mucho en esos días, pensando y pensando sobre lo que debería hacer antes de que terminaran la escuela, al final llegó a la conclusión que Sakura debía saber lo que ella sentía, la intención de Tomoyo solo era confesarle que la amaba, pero, no esperaba nada a cambio. Respetaba la relación de su amiga con el joven Shaoran y nunca la forzaría a nada, solo quería que ella lo supiera y luego, poder seguir con su amistad sin secretos. La joven se sentía nerviosa, estaba decidida a confesarse, pero, si Sakura deseaba salir con Shaoran aquel sábado, no podía decir ni hacer nada, Tomoyo era muy amable en realidad y adoraba a su amiga, por ello, con el dolor de su corazón, la liberó fácilmente de sus planes de ir al centro comercial para que pudiese hacer lo que en verdad quería.

Pero, al terminar la llamada, la joven se quedó mirando el teléfono por largo rato con mirada seria. Tomoyo amaba a Sakura, y en verdad, le encantaría que ella le correspondiera cuando supiera sus sentimientos, pero, aquello solo era un hermoso sueño que nunca se haría realidad. Tomoyo respiró profundo, aquel sábado su madre no se encontraba en casa y no tenía deberes pendientes que hacer, había terminado todo para dedicarle el día a Sakura, pero, ahora que se habían cancelado sus planes, no sabía qué hacer. Tomoyo trató de distraerse leyendo un libro, pero después de una larga y aburrida hora, se puso de pie, fue a su habitación y se hizo una cola en el cabello, tomó su bolso y decidió ir al centro comercial a pasear. No tenía por qué quedarse aburrida en casa, además sus guardaespaldas siempre la acompañaban y nunca se sentía sola por ello. No tardó en informarles y las mujeres se prepararon para ir con ella al centro comercial.

Una hora después, Tomoyo se encontraba contemplando las tiendas y comprando algunas cosas, mientras las mujeres que formaban parte de su seguridad la seguían de cerca. Al principio, la joven había pensado que era una muy buena idea salir a pasear sola, pero, al transcurrir el tiempo, y a pesar de su seguridad que la cuidaba, empezó a sentirse algo sola por no tener con quien charlar. Las mujeres de su custodia nunca hablaban con ella, salvo para cosas puntuales, por lo que, aquel paseo empezaba a parecerle triste y más, al imaginar a Sakura sonriendo a su lado. Tomoyo estaba divagando entre sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que diría su amiga si viera tal o cual cosa en las tiendas, o los helados que comerían juntas al terminar las compras, estaba tan distraída que al bajar por las escaleras mecánicas, pisó mal y hubiera terminado golpeada, si alguien no la hubiera sujetado de la cintura en esos momentos.

Tomoyo pensó que se trataba de alguien de su guardia, pero, al voltear se sorprendió al ver a una jovencita de su misma altura, con largos cabellos color ébano y una mirada de preocupación, mirada que conocía bien.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Meiling Lee? – dijo Tomoyo sorprendida, la joven había cambiado mucho, si bien conservaba su larga cabellera, su ropa era totalmente diferente. Ahora usaba blusas que mostraban sus hombros y llevaba una falda negra que tenía algunas cadenas plateadas como decoración. Meiling lucía más grande, madura, rebelde y más hermosa que nunca.

\- Tienes que tener cuidado Daidouji-san, no me hubiera gustado que nuestro primer encuentro después de tiempo, hubiera sido con un accidente. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

\- ¿Y Kinomoto-san? De seguro debe estar en una tienda cercana ¿no?

\- Bueno, ella no vino conmigo… está con Shaoran ahora.

\- Ya entiendo, con razón cuando bajé a desayunar él ya no estaba. He llegado ayer, pero, no quise quedarme en casa, es aburrido estar sola y hace tiempo quería conocer este nuevo centro comercial, ¡es enorme! Estoy dando vueltas y vueltas y no sé exactamente a dónde ir – dijo Meiling acomodándose el cabello.

\- Si gustas podemos ir juntas, he venido un par de veces y creo poder ser una buena guía – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.

\- ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Y podemos ir a almorzar después! ¿Qué te parece?

\- Claro.

Tomoyo pensó que tener compañía no estaría mal, lo que jamás imaginó fue lo bien que terminaría pasándola junto a Meiling. La joven era muy alegre y tenía muchas energías, parecía querer estar en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo y en poco tiempo, cargaba varias bolsas de distintas tiendas. Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan entusiasmada por haber encontrado unos aretes que tanto había buscado en Internet. Realmente, salir con Meiling era toda una aventura, y el haberla encontrado en aquel centro comercial había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en el día. Después de hacer unas compras más, se dirigieron a un restaurante y ambas jóvenes estaban exhaustas, se sintieron reconfortadas cuando les trajeron las bebidas de frutas.

\- ¡Esto está delicioso! – exclamó con una cara de alegría Meiling.

\- Me alegra que hayas encontrado todo lo que querías comprar.

\- Eso fue gracias a ti, por eso, el almuerzo va por mi cuenta.

\- Pero, tú me salvaste de una caída segura.

\- Y tú me alegraste el día con tu compañía – dijo Meiling guiñándole un ojo, gesto que hizo que la joven se sonrojara sin saber por qué – Suelo ir de compras sola, pero, es más divertido tener a alguien con quién charlar.

Las jóvenes disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida mientras charlaban de cosas de la escuela, Meiling ya había terminado sus clases y solo esperaba el próximo año para ingresar a la Universidad. Tomoyo iba a preguntarle en qué facultad estaría, pero, Meiling cambió de expresión en esos momentos, se puso muy seria y cruzó los brazos mientras veía fijamente a Tomoyo.

\- Ustedes van a terminar la escuela pronto, ¿ya le has dicho a Kinomoto-san lo que sientes por ella?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sé que está saliendo con Shaoran, pero, tiene que saber tus sentimientos por ella.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? No, Sakura-chan y yo solo somos amigas – dijo Tomoyo sintiendo como la garganta se le cerraba y no podía respirar muy bien de los nervios. No tenía la menor idea de cómo Meiling se había dado cuenta, todo era cierto, pero, no podía afirmar nada, todo para proteger a su amiga.

\- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, eres demasiado obvia Daidouji-san. Desde que estábamos en la escuela supe que te gustaba Kinomoto-san de "esa" manera. No tengo nada en contra de tus sentimientos, es más, los apoyo y espero te animes a confesar tu amor por ella.

\- No, de verdad, estás equivocada – dijo Tomoyo tratando de sonar como siempre, pero, su voz sonaba muy nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

\- ¡No seas cobarde Daidouji-san! ¡Si fuera tú iría esta misma noche a confesar lo que siento!

\- ¿En verdad? ¿De verdad crees que pueda hacerlo?

\- ¡Claro que sí!, y cualquier cosa me puedes llamar. Una vez tú me escuchaste y dejaste que me quedase en tu casa, ahora me toca animarte para que te declares. Sé bien que Sakura está saliendo con Shaoran, pero, ella tiene derecho a saber lo que sientes.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y apretó las manos alrededor del asa de su bolso, eso era lo que había querido escuchar hace mucho tiempo, palabras que le dieran el valor para confesarse. Y después de que terminasen de almorzar, ambas salieron del centro comercial y Tomoyo llevó a Meiling a su casa, ahí se enteró que los jóvenes aún no habían regresado de su cita. Meiling le volvió a dar ánimos antes de bajar del auto, Tomoyo se sentía mejor después de haber sido honesta con la joven, en el camino a casa le confirmó que amaba a Sakura, y Meiling había sido muy amable y comprensiva con ella. Tanto que, le había dado el valor de confesarse aquella misma noche.

Tomoyo planeaba hablar con Sakura a solas, tranquilamente, sin palabras que la presionaran a darle una respuesta, lo había planeado tanto que sabía bien que hacer. Sin embargo, cuando Tomoyo llegó aquella noche a casa de su amiga y ambas subieron a su habitación, todo el discurso bonito que tenía preparado se fue al tacho. Todo empezó con un "tengo algo que confesarte" y terminó besando en un impulso a Sakura, quién se quedó totalmente sorprendida ante eso. Cuando Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no pudo decir nada, la expresión de Sakura hizo que se le partiera el corazón, en esos instantes, solo salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y sin despedirse salió al exterior para meterse rápidamente en el auto que esperaba por ella.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – era lo único que repetía Tomoyo en todo el camino de regreso a casa, mientras ocultaba el rostro entre las manos, manos que estaban mojadas con las lágrimas que derramaba en esos instantes.

Continuará…


	3. Corazón roto

Sakura veía en esos momentos el asiento vacío de su mejor amiga, vacío por tercera vez en el transcurso de aquella semana. La joven no estaba molesta con Tomoyo, aquel beso la había sorprendido pero, solo deseaba que ella fuera a la escuela para charlar. Después de ser testigo de la relación que mantenía su hermano con Yukito, Sakura no tenía problema alguno con que su amiga prefiriese a las mujeres, hablando de temas románticos, pero, estaba preocupada por Tomoyo, sabía que ambas debían conversar acerca de eso, Sakura quería decirle muchas cosas, pero, debía encontrar el momento adecuado porque no quería incomodar ni hacer sentir mal a su amiga. No la había llamado por teléfono tampoco, estaba esperando que Tomoyo fuera a clases y que diera señales de querer hablar con ella. Sakura apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y acomodó la mejilla en una mano, estaba con expresión pensativa, esperaba que Tomoyo regresara pronto a clases, y lo más importante, que ella se encontrara bien.

Pero, en la mansión de los Daidouji, Tomoyo estaba encerrada en su habitación, ni siquiera había querido quitarse el pijama, felizmente su madre había tenido que irse de viaje por unos días, por eso, la joven podía quedarse en casa al menos hasta que tuviera el valor de regresar a la escuela. Una de sus guardianas era la encargada de ir a la escuela y recoger la tarea diaria con las copias de los apuntes de aquel día, para que la joven no se retrasara, con la excusa de que Tomoyo estaba con un fuerte resfriado y no iría hasta sentirse mejor. Pero, la joven sabía que tendría que asistir a la escuela tarde o temprano, era poco tiempo el que tendrían de escuela y pronto estaría pensando en las cosas de la universidad, pero, no podía permitir que el año terminase de esa manera. Tomoyo sabía que había actuado impulsivamente y de seguro, Sakura debía estar molesta con ella por haberle robado un beso.

La joven de cabellos largos hundió el rostro entre las almohadas, deseando quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, pero, sabía que estos pensamientos no tenían sentido alguno. Aquella mañana había rechazado por tercera vez el desayuno y sus guardianas estaban preocupadas por ella, pero Tomoyo había sido muy convincente al decir que solo se trataba de un resfriado por haber salido de noche. Las mujeres estaban al pendiente de ella y la sirvienta le traía fruta picada y mucha agua, Tomoyo sabía que debía salir de su encierro antes que regresara su madre o ella sí descubriría el engaño.

\- Dios… ¿por qué habré actuado así? Sé que debo hablar con Sakura pero, no tengo el valor para hacerlo.

En esos instantes, sonó su celular haciendo que se sobresaltara. Por unos segundos pensó que se trataba de Sakura, pero, al leer el nombre en el móvil, notó que se trataba de Meiling. La joven había estado llamándole durante esos tres días y hasta ahora no había querido responderle, Meiling se había convertido en una buena amiga desde el reencuentro que tuvieron, así que, rindiéndose, Tomoyo tomó el celular y contestó.

\- ¡Por fin me respondes! ¡He estado muy preocupada por ti! – dijo la voz de Meiling al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Lo siento, es que he estado enferma…

\- ¿Enferma?, ¿quieres que vaya a visitarte? Tengo mucho tiempo libre hoy.

\- No, está bien así…

\- ¡No será ninguna molestia!, además Shaoran está en la escuela y no volverá hasta la tarde. ¿Entonces puedo ir?

\- Bueno, está bien.

\- Iré a las cuatro de la tarde, llevaré algo delicioso para compartir – dijo Meiling alegremente.

Tomoyo le agradeció el gesto y luego colgó el teléfono, hubiera deseado no responder aquella llamada porque no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos. Pero, al menos la visita de Meiling, le daría un motivo para levantarse de la cama y ponerse algo decente, también debía cepillarse el cabello y decirle a la sirvienta que preparase algo para tomar y comer. Tomoyo se puso de pie de mala gana, empezando a buscar en su armario un vestido que lucir, rápidamente se peinó el cabello y lo dejó suelto porque no tenía ganas de hacerse nada en especial, luego de eso, fue a hablar con la sirvienta y coordinó todo con ella. Sus guardianas le sonrieron a lo lejos al ver que la joven había salido al fin de su habitación, ellas habían creído en las palabras de Tomoyo acerca de que se encontraba resfriada.

Tomoyo estuvo yendo de un lado al otro, saber que Meiling iría a visitarla la había hecho pensar en otras cosas y dejar su encierro de casi tres días. Solo que, a eso de las dos de la tarde alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta principal y Tomoyo pensó que Meiling había adelantado su visita, después de todo, ella venía de un país cuyo horario era diferente al de Japón. Tomoyo fue a abrir la puerta, quiso hacerlo ella misma porque se sentía de mejor humor, pero, se encontró cara a cara con Sakura, quien estaba con el rostro rojo y el uniforme de la escuela.

Sakura había estado pensándolo mucho, hubiera preferido que Tomoyo diera el primer paso pero, al suponer que ella debía pensar que se encontraba enfadada por el beso, sabía que debía ser ella quien fuera a visitar a su amiga. Dándose valor, había ido a la mansión de Tomoyo con la intención de tener una charla tranquila y poder arreglar las cosas. Tomoyo se había quedado petrificada al ver a Sakura en la entrada, nunca hubiera pensando que su amiga iría a buscarla a su casa, no sabía qué hacer, pero, ante la intervención de la sirvienta, quien se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, Tomoyo pudo reaccionar.

\- ¿Desea la señorita que lleve té y galletas a la terraza? – dijo la sirvienta con voz amable.

\- Sí, gracias Estela…

\- Iré en seguida a preparar la mesa – dijo la joven alejándose rápidamente.

\- Mmm… perdona por haber venido sin avisar – dijo Sakura avergonzada.

\- No, no te preocupes. ¿Gustas pasar?

\- Sí claro.

Ambas entraron a la casa y fueron directamente a la terraza, una vez a solas, las jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por largos segundos, ninguna sabía cómo empezar aquella charla. Pero, fue Tomoyo quien rompió el silencio después de un rato.

\- No pensé que vendrías a verme después de lo que hice… perdóname Sakura, de verdad, lo siento mucho – dijo Tomoyo sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían rápidamente.

\- Tranquila, quiero que sepas que no estoy molesta contigo, solo me sorprendió, pero, he venido porque te extraño en la escuela y quiero que regreses a clases.

\- Pero, yo hice algo terrible…

\- Tomoyo, eres mi mejor amiga, eres más que eso, eres como mi hermana y siempre lo has sabido… pero, ¿por qué nunca me contaste lo que sentías?

\- He guardado mi amor por ti todos estos años… solo quería que fueras feliz, y sé que lo eres al lado del joven Lee. Nunca pensé confesar mis sentimientos, se supone que todo debía seguir como siempre – dijo Tomoyo con los ojos llorosos.

\- Te amo Tomoyo, pero, como una hermana… lo siento mucho – dijo Sakura tratando de suavizar sus palabras, pero, estaba siendo honesta, solo quería recuperar a su amiga y si era necesario, darle un tiempo para que se recuperase.

\- Eso ya lo sabía Sakura-chan… no tienes porqué disculparte.

\- Me encantaría poder sentir lo mismo por ti, pero…

\- Sé que estás enamorada de Shaoran Lee, y me alegra mucho, ustedes hacen una bella pareja – dijo Tomoyo limpiándose los ojos y sonriendo honestamente.

\- ¿Deseas que me aleje un tiempo de ti? Yo… no deseo que estés triste, ni incomodarte con mi presencia, yo…

\- No, no es necesario Sakura-chan, no quiero que te alejes de mi vida, quiero que todo sea como siempre. Ahora que sabes mis sentimientos me siento más aliviada – dijo Tomoyo mintiendo al decir lo último.

\- Que bien que vine a verte, realmente te extrañe muchísimo – dijo Sakura levantándose del asiento y yendo a abrazar a su amiga. Tomoyo contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir otra vez, cuando ella se hubo alejado, la joven le sonrió tratando de lucir como siempre, pero, la verdad era que su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado.

El poquito de esperanza que tenía, el suspiro de esperanza… había desaparecido ante las palabras de su amiga. Sakura amaba a Shaoran y así era como debían ser las cosas, ya no servía pensar en qué respuesta le hubiera dado si se hubiera declarado antes. Cuando Sakura se marchó, Tomoyo se quedó en la terraza viendo al vacío, se quedó mucho tiempo ahí, simplemente mirando a la nada y tratando de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Si bien había recuperado la confianza de su amiga y hermana, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar para que su corazón se curase.

Estuvo tanto tiempo a solas, que no escuchó el timbre en la puerta y no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercó a ella por la espalda. Tomoyo solo volteó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, apenas vio a Meiling, la abrazó fuerte y ya no pudo reprimir aquellas lágrimas de dolor que sentía. Meiling no dijo nada, solo se quedó junto a ella, abrazándola, acariciándole la cabeza, tratando de que su presencia sirviera de algo y que la joven pudiera encontrar un poco de alivio al desahogarse con ella.

Continuará…


	4. Una propuesta inesperada

Meiling acababa de terminar una llamada con su primo Shaoran, le había marcado al celular para avisarle que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Tomoyo. Mientras Meiling acomodaba sus cosas en la habitación de la joven, Tomoyo estaba sentada sobre su cama con la mirada perdida, había llorado tanto que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Meiling se acercó por detrás, suavemente le cogió el cabello y empezó a cepillárselo, ambas tenían el cabello negro y largo, pero Tomoyo lo tenía ligeramente más esponjoso y rizado, mientras que el cabello de Meiling era totalmente lacio. La joven tomaba suavemente los mechones de cabello, y los cepillaba cuidadosamente, en un afán por hacerle un pequeño masaje en la cabeza y lograr que se relaje un poco. Al final pareció funcionar el cepillado y los masajes, porque Tomoyo lucía un poco más tranquila a pesar de sus ojos rojos. Ambas jóvenes no habían hablado mucho desde que Sakura se fue, Meiling estaba en calidad de espectadora y no deseaba presionar a su amiga para que le contase que había sucedido, aunque se lo imaginaba, solo había una persona que podía hacer que Tomoyo llorase de esa manera, intentó controlar sus deseos por hacerle preguntas sobre ello, así que encendió la tv mientras terminaba de cepillar su propio cabello.

\- Meiling… muchas gracias por venir, yo… debería estar atendiéndote de otra manera, pero…

\- ¡No digas más Daidouji-san! Somos amigas, y estoy feliz de poder hacerte compañía, gracias por permitir quedarme. En casa es algo aburrido, como ya terminé la escuela, debo esperar hasta el inicio de clases en la universidad, y la mayoría del tiempo no tengo nada que hacer. Pensé en meterme a su escuela y estar como alumna libre, pero, como queda tan poco tiempo, no me lo permitieron.

\- ¿Y si te quedas conmigo un tiempo?, al menos hasta que empiecen las clases en la universidad – dijo Tomoyo sin pensarlo realmente, solo dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

\- ¿Quedarme aquí? Pero, faltan cuatro meses aún para que terminen las clases, no quiero molestarte, aún tendrás deberes y tendrás que tramitar tus documentos para confirmar en la universidad que estarás.

\- Por lo de la universidad no te preocupes, mi madre me ayudó con eso y ya tengo separado mi vacante para el próximo semestre. También ayudó a Sakura-chan y a Shaoran para que no tuviesen problemas para ingresar. Solo tendremos un mes libre antes de entrar a la universidad. Sé que tú también estudiarás en el mismo lugar, pero, de verdad, me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo, sé que mamá estará encantada. Además, no quiero molestar a tu primo y a Sakura-chan… sé que ellos necesitan pasar más tiempo a solas – dijo Tomoyo forzando una sonrisa.

\- Sí, eso es verdad, cuando Kinomoto-san va a la casa yo tengo que desaparecer, Shaoran sigue siendo muy tímido y no puede hablar si yo estoy cerca, además, creo que aún se siente incómodo por haber roto el compromiso conmigo, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado.

\- Quizás sea algo incómodo para él…

\- ¡No! Yo le dije claramente que no tenía ningún problema, pero, hablando de Shaoran… pueda que tengas razón – dijo Meiling pensativa.

\- ¿Entonces aceptarás mi propuesta? – dijo Tomoyo sintiéndose cada vez más decidida con la petición, sabía que Meiling sería una buena compañía, y le ayudaría a distraerse, pero, sus ojos no podían ocultar el gran dolor que aún estaba sintiendo, dolor que no tenía ni idea hasta cuando apuñalaría su corazón. Quería ser amable, cordial, cortes como siempre, pero, había en sus palabras un toque de desesperación, no quería quedarse sola mientras su madre se ocupaba de sus negocios, y ahora que no podría salir a menudo con Sakura, necesitaba contar con otra amiga que supiera acerca de mis fallidos sentimientos. Tomoyo estaba a la espera de su respuesta, al principio se lo había propuesto sin pensar, pero, ahora estaba segura de querer a Meiling como compañía, la joven se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, de repente, vio como Meiling se acercaba a ella y con la yema de los dedos le rozó delicadamente la mejilla derecha. Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a soltar algunas lágrimas silenciosas mientras esperaba su respuesta.

\- Sé que tienes el corazón roto Daidouji-san, en verdad no quisiera ser una molestia, pero, aceptaré si eso te hace bien – dijo Meiling sonriendo honestamente.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad…

\- ¡Bien! Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, ¿me acompañas a mi casa para recoger mis cosas?, quisiera traer mi equipaje, y podemos ir a cenar después, o regresar y pedir algo de comer mientras vemos una película. Sé que tienes clases mañana, por eso, prefiero recoger mis cosas de una vez y poder hablar acerca de los lugares que podemos visitar en tus ratos libres. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece perfecto.

Pronto ambas chicas se vieron de camino a casa de los Lee, Meiling estaba contenta por tener algo de diversión antes de empezar la universidad, además, Tomoyo en verdad le agradaba y le preocupaba, quería hacerle sentir mejor pero, ya descubriría la manera en cómo hacerlo. Por lo pronto, la idea de que le acompañase a recoger sus cosas, le había parecido lo mejor en esos momentos, visto que Tomoyo había estado llorando. Felizmente, no encontraron a Shaoran ni a Sakura en casa, Meiling y Tomoyo subieron a su habitación y la joven se apresuró para empacar sus cosas en un bolso grande, por temor a que su primo volviese a la casa en compañía de Sakura.

Mientras guardaba su ropa y las cosas que necesitaría, Meiling le daba una ojeada de tanto en tanto a su amiga, ella había terminado la escuela en el extranjero pero, había extrañado mucho Japón, y en esos momentos, se dio cuenta que no solo había extrañado aquel país, sino la compañía de ciertas personas, y era verdad que no había pasado mucho tiempo con Tomoyo, hasta Shaoran se había sorprendido al ver que se habían vuelto muy cercanas, pero, había algo en la joven que le gustaba a Meiling, por el momento no sabía decir que era, pero estaba segura que lo descubriría en aquel tiempo que pasara con ella.

Cuando tuvo sus cosas empacadas, tomo su equipaje y un bolso, con ayuda de las guardianas de Tomoyo metieron todo en el carro, pero, cuando estuvieron a punto de subir, Meiling se dio cuenta que Tomoyo se había quedado paralizada, mirando a un punto fijo a la distancia, la joven no entendió que pasaba, pero, al acercarse a ella, pudo darse cuenta de la emotiva y cariñosa despedida que estaban teniendo Shaoran y Sakura en esos momentos. Era un beso largo, un beso donde demostraban todo el amor que sentían. Tomoyo no podía moverse, sus manos se pusieron en puños sin que pusiera evitarlo, pero Meiling actuó rápido, se acercó a su amiga y la sujetó del brazo jalándola hacia el interior del auto, el acto fue tan repentino que Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida al encontrarse cara a cara con Meiling, sobre quien había caído por aquel movimiento repentino.

\- Vámonos ya, deja de llorar ¿sí? – dijo Meiling en un susurro.

\- Sí…

Con un gesto de Tomoyo, el auto partió sin que los enamorados se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Las chicas permanecieron en la misma posición, Meiling quiso volver a secar sus lágrimas con las manos, pero, Tomoyo reaccionó y se acomodó en el asiento. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, por su parte, Tomoyo no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen, y por el otro, Meiling tenía una extraña sensación dentro del pecho, sensación que la hizo quedarse callada todo el camino.

Continuará…


	5. Una sola palabra

Meiling Lee despertó y se estiró como un gato sobre la cama, después de unos días de su estadía en aquella mansión, por fin había llegado el fin de semana y tenía planeado ir a los baños termales con Tomoyo. La madre de su amiga había aceptado de buen gusto que Meiling se quedase todo el tiempo que quisiera, al principio se había sumado a la visita a los baños termales, pero, el trabajo siempre la había absorbido demasiado, por eso, estaba muy feliz de que su hija pudiera entretenerse y tener compañía, ellas podrían pasar dos días en las montañas, claro, con la debida seguridad que siempre acompañaba a Tomoyo, pero, le prometió que la próxima vez saldría con ellas. La semana había transcurrido tranquila, entre las clases de Tomoyo y los tiempos libres de Meiling, en donde aprovechaba para leer algunos libros de la universidad, y los momentos en los cuales pasaban juntas, había sido muy agradable y la joven se alegraba se haber aceptado aquella invitación. La verdad era que Meiling había olvidado todo acerca del tema del compromiso con Shaoran desde que era niña, en sí, al crecer descubrió que no era su deseo casarse con él sino el de su familia, y actualmente estaba muy contenta de que él hubiera encontrado a quien amar de verdad, felizmente, al haber sido criada de una manera tan independiente, su familia se comunicaba con ella de vez en cuando y solía enviarle dinero para todos sus gastos, por ello comprendía muy bien el estilo de vida de Tomoyo y se sentía más a gusto con ella, también apreciaba mucho a Sakura pero, las veces que había sido invitada a comer a la casa Kinomoto, se había sentido un poco incómoda al ver lo unidos que eran y el que se mostrasen como la familia perfecta, sin la intención de hacerlo, claro. Sabía que ese ambiente hacía mucho bien a Shaoran, quien había sido aceptado por el padre de Sakura y hasta por el hermano, al darse cuenta de sus buenas intenciones con la joven.

Solo que Meiling no había podido evitar dejar de pensar en Tomoyo todo ese tiempo, a pesar de la distancia ambas se comunicaban por medio de cartas de vez en cuando, pero, todo había cambiado desde el momento en que Tomoyo la consoló cuando Shaoran rompió el compromiso. Meiling había sentido una conexión diferente, algo especial a lo que no podía darle nombre, pero, como era una niña en ese entonces, pensó que solo se trataba de gratitud, porque Tomoyo se había mostrado tan amable y linda con ella, que desde ese entonces, una amistad fuerte había nacido entre ellas. Pero, en el caso de Meiling, al crecer también se había ido dando cuenta de otras cosas. En todo el tiempo que estuvo en su país natal, no había salido con chicos ni pensado en estar con alguien, solo se dedicaba a sus estudios y en sus ratos libres solía salir con unas amigas o se dedicaba a enviar cartas a Tomoyo, a Shaoran y a Sakura. En especial a Tomoyo, a quien solía enviarle algunas cosas como dulces o algún perfume en especial. Y desde que regresó, había pensado en visitarla seguido, aunque debía confesar que la propuesta de quedarse esos meses había sido sorpresiva, al principio no había sabido que decir, pero, luego no dudó en aceptar para pasar más tiempo con ella.

Si bien Meiling sabía que sentía algo diferente por Tomoyo no podía darle un nombre, por eso solo lo atribuía a un gran cariño de amigas. Aunque, comprendía muy bien el amor que Tomoyo le tenía a Sakura. ¿Acaso podría…?, la joven no evitó quedarse pensativa mientras terminaba de preparar su mochila para el fin de semana en los baños termales. En esos momentos, fue llamada por una de las sirvientas para indicarle que Tomoyo la esperaba para desayunar antes de dirigirse a las montañas, Meiling se apuró y salió al pasillo todavía con esos pensamientos en la cabeza.

\- Daidouji-san, ¡luces muy bien! – dijo Meiling al ver el atuendo de Tomoyo, quien se había puesto un vestido blanco y llevaba el cabello suelto con ondas cayendo por sus hombros – Temo estar yendo demasiado informal.

\- Los jeans y aquella blusa que te has puesto que sientan de maravillas, no te preocupes, puedes vestir como gustes, vamos a ir a unos baños termales que pertenecen a mi familia y podremos estar en las fuentes lo que queramos.

\- Espero que visites mi país alguna vez, me encantaría que conocieras como son las cosas por allá. Y claro, te quedarías en mi casa y te llevaría a los lugares más lindos de la ciudad – dijo Meiling alegremente.

\- Claro que sí, podríamos ir cuando termine la escuela, tendremos un mes de vacaciones antes que empiecen las clases en la universidad.

\- ¡Eso sería genial!

Ambas chicas terminaron de desayunar y luego fueron a las cocheras para subir al auto que las llevaría hasta las fuentes termales. Sería un viaje de tres horas, porque el lugar era tan antiguo que no contaba con zona de aterrizaje para un helicóptero. Ambas se fueron cómodamente en los asientos traseros, mientras las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo ocupaban el volante y los dos asientos delanteros. Para darles cierta intimidad, ellas estaban separadas por una ventana oscura, tenían lo necesario para que el viaje fuera agradable. Tomoyo estaba acostumbrada a viajar de esa manera, pero Meiling prefirió abrir una de las ventanas para poder tener una vista de los paisajes que pasaban y tomar algunas fotos, también se tomó fotos junto a Tomoyo y pronto, ambas chicas estuvieron conversando de la escuela y de las metas que tenían que alcanzar en la universidad. De repente, la charla tomó un rumbo diferente sin querer, ya que Meiling hizo una pregunta sin pensarlo bien, solo soltó lo primero que se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

\- ¿Daijouji-san no tienes planeado conocer a otras chicas y volver a enamorarte en el futuro?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No, yo… no quise decirlo de esa manera, perdona, quizás solo te hayas enamorado de Sakura pero eso no quiere decir que seas…

\- ¿Si lo fuera dejarías de ser mi amiga? Si te dijera que siempre he estado segura de eso… ¿me seguirías hablando? – dijo Tomoyo ruborizándose.

\- Eso jamás, solo quería saber si estabas segura… me gustaría verte feliz, últimamente tu sonrisa no se muestra muy seguido, no como antes, pero, te entiendo… sé que estás triste por lo que viste la otra vez…

\- No es solo eso, es que yo… tontamente pensé que en un futuro Sakura-chan y yo podríamos tener algo, tenía planeado declararme cuando entramos a la secundaria, pero, ella se fijó en otra persona… y yo solo pude quedarme de espectadora, desearle suerte de todo corazón para que pudiese ser feliz.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te declaraste antes?, quizás si lo hubieras hecho, ella hubiera podido verte con otros ojos – dijo Meiling disfrutando de la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana.

\- Porque nunca quise presionarla con una confesión, y aunque sabía que Sakura había crecido viendo la relación de su hermano con Yukito, no tuve el valor para hacerlo al ver el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de Shaoran. La otra vez que le dije de mis sentimientos, tuve tanto miedo de haber perdido su amistad, que no podía soportarlo. Pero, fue ella quien quiso hablar conmigo… y el resto de la historia ya lo sabes. Llegaste como enviada por el cielo, te lo agradezco muchísimo – dijo Tomoyo sujetando las manos de Meiling y mirándola con un gesto de gratitud.

Meiling sintió una punzada en el corazón, una punzada que le quería decir algo, pero, quizás no era el momento. Al final, sin saber cómo, Tomoyo se quedó dormida y ella hizo que se apoyara contra sus piernas, sintió su peso cálido mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. Tomoyo era como ella, debió sentirse muy sola cuando Sakura empezó a pasar más tiempo con Shaoran, y podía comprender ese sentimiento. Todo eso hacía que sintiera más cariño por la joven, pero, mientras Tomoyo dormía, una palabra apareció en la mente, una palabra que podría ser la respuesta a todas esas sensaciones que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de la morena. Una sola y pequeña palabra que guardaba un significado demasiado grande y no podía evitar sentir temor ante ello, quizás por eso, antes no se había atrevido a ponerle un nombre a sus sentimientos.

Una palabra…

El solo pensar en ello hizo que Meiling sintiera leves escalofríos… temía no estar preparada para ello, y menos, para las cosas que seguirían si se atrevía a confesarlo todo.

Una palabra…

"Amor"

Continuará…


	6. Declaraciones

\- Creo que estoy enamorada de Daidouji-san… ella siempre ha sido especial para mí, ella me entiende, somos tan parecidas… y yo, confieso que tenía estos pensamientos antes, cuando estaba en mi país, pero, el vivir con ella hizo que pudiera ponerle nombre a los sentimientos que he venido guardando desde la vez que me ayudó. ¿Entonces es amor?, quiero hacerla feliz, quiero que vuelva a sonreír como antes… quiero hacer muchas cosas por ella, pero, sé que Tomoyo ama a Sakura y ese sentimiento no cambiará así de fácil… ¿Qué haré?, ¿podré decirle lo que siento?

Meiling se miró al espejo como si esperara una respuesta de su reflejo, estaba terminando de ponerse el traje de baño para ingresar a las fuentes en donde Tomoyo la estaba esperando. La casa era muy hermosa, con decoraciones antiguas pero muy bien cuidadas, desde las fuentes podía verse al fondo las montañas, tenía luces cálidas que no molestaban a la vista y podían disfrutar de un momento agradable mientras nadaban en las fuentes, que no eran tan calientes, como Meiling lo suponía. Había tres ambientes diferentes, y eso dependía del grado de calor del agua, la primera era más fría, la segunda y en donde se encontrarían las chicas, tenía agua tibia y podrían permanecer más tiempo, y la tercera, tenía agua caliente para tratar dolores de articulaciones y músculos, en esa fuente había hierbas medicinales que ayudaban a la terapia. Meiling salió de los vestidores con una toalla en la mano, usando unas sandalias especiales para aquel piso de madera, y gracias a una de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, pudo encontrarla fácilmente.

\- Meiling, espero te haya gustado el lugar – dijo Tomoyo acomodándose en un asiento de piedra, cubriéndose solo con una toalla que mostraba parte de sus abultados pechos.

Meiling se quedó en silencio, no había esperado encontrar a la joven solo con una toalla, a través de aquella tela podía ver su figura delgada y bien formada, por un momento sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero, trató de controlarse y respiró profundo antes de meterse al agua y sentarse al lado de Tomoyo. Si antes había tenido alguna duda sobre sus sentimientos, después de eso ya no le quedaba ninguna, porque si hubiese querido a Tomoyo como amiga, jamás hubiera reaccionado de esa manera. Se sintió nerviosa mientras estaba al lado de la joven, intentó portarse como siempre pero se sentía tonta, era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación y ahora comprendía claramente la diferencia entre la amistad, el cariño y el amor. Meiling sabía que debía confesarle sus sentimientos, si bien solo quedaban tres meses y algunas semanas para que terminasen la escuela, ese tiempo era demasiado para que escondiera lo que sentía y menos, para fingir que solo quería su amistad. La joven intentó muchas veces tocar el tema, pero, el valor que siempre había creído tener para hacer cualquier cosa, parecía haberla abandonado, al menos estaba satisfecha de ver a Tomoyo más tranquila, ella no había mencionado a Sakura para nada y su risa se escuchaba tranquila, natural, así como era antes.

Por el momento, eso era suficiente.

Tomoyo era una muy buena anfitriona, luego que salieran de las fuentes fueron a cenar y después, darían un paseo por un camino iluminado por faros antiguos, para llegar a una pequeña laguna. Todo eso quedaba dentro de la gran casa, y estaba protegido por grandes muros y seguridad por todos lados, por ello, las jóvenes podrían salir cuando quisieran sin tener a las guardaespaldas junto a ellas todo el tiempo. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, se dispusieron a salir y lo hicieron con lindos kimonos frescos para el clima que hacía. Tomoyo lucia radiante, era la que más había hablado aquella noche, y cuando estaban cerca al lago, Meiling se quedó maravillada ante la vista tan hermosa que tenían, ambas se tomaron fotografías y en verdad, disfrutaron de ese momento a solas. Tomoyo se sentó sobre un asiento de madera y contempló el lago fijamente, mientras Meiling le tomaba un par de fotografías sin que se diera cuenta. De repente, Meiling pudo captar una lágrima silenciosa deslizándose por la mejilla de su amiga, a través del lente de la cámara, una sola lágrima que Tomoyo trató de ignorar mientras hablaba un poco acerca de la historia del lugar y como sus abuelos habían construido aquella casa. Meiling la escuchaba desde lejos, la escuchaba a duras penas porque no podía dejar de pensar en aquella lágrima que contenía tantas emociones. El corazón de Tomoyo estaba totalmente destrozado y aun así, trataba de seguir con su vida y hacer como si todo estuviera bien.

\- Daidouji-san… Tomoyo, yo… - empezó a decir inconscientemente. Al darse cuenta que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, Meiling se quedó en silencio, avergonzada.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Deseas decirme algo?

\- Bueno, yo…

\- ¿Hay algo que necesites? No hay tiendas cerca de aquí pero en la casa tenemos un pequeño almacén donde hay varias cosas.

\- No… solo quería agradecerte por invitarme, este lugar es hermoso… tendremos unas fotos maravillosas – dijo Meiling sonriendo y tragándose las palabras que en verdad había querido decir.

\- ¡Me alegro que te guste!, hace tiempo quería venir pero mi madre no tiene mucho tiempo por su trabajo, y venir sola no es divertido. Te agradezco por haber aceptado venir conmigo.

\- Gracias a ti Daidouji-san…

\- Puedes decirme solo por el nombre, después de todo ya tenemos un buen tiempo de conocernos – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

\- Sí, es verdad, es que tengo la costumbre de llamar a todos por su apellido, pero, te llamaré por tu nombre de ahora en adelante.

Las chicas regresaron a la gran casa, y cuando Meiling se encontró a solas en la habitación designada para ella, no pudo dormir, se sentía inquieta, porque lamentaba no haber podido confesar sus sentimientos en aquel paseo. Aquella fue una noche muy larga, porque la joven no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta las cuatro de la mañana, y por ello, cuando despertó se dio cuenta que eran las diez y se levantó de un salto de la cama. Meiling se cambió de ropa rápidamente y bajó a la sala, pero, no encontró a Tomoyo por ningún lugar. Una de las guardianes le dijo que había salido temprano al pueblo junto a otras guardaespaldas para hacer algunas compras, pero que había encargado que le sirvieran el desayuno apenas se levantase de la cama. Meiling pidió disculpas por la tardanza, y agradeciendo con una reverencia fue a la sala para desayunar y esperar a su amiga.

Tomoyo regresó una hora después, trayendo varias cosas interesantes del pueblo y contándole que regresarían para ir a una feria que estaban organizando para la tarde. Era domingo, y por la escuela tendrían que regresar aquella misma noche a la ciudad, pero aún tenían varias horas para salir a pasear y divertirse, por eso, después del almuerzo, ambas jóvenes fueron al pueblo a disfrutar de todo lo que la feria les ofrecía. Meiling compró varias pulseras, collares y un lindo vestido que se vería muy bien en la universidad, mientras que Tomoyo consiguió un bolso tejido con aplicaciones de flores de colores, perfecto para llevar sus cuadernos y libros. Mientras Tomoyo estaba distraída viendo un juego para cazar peces dorados, Meiling pudo ver no muy lejos un puesto en donde vendían collares y tenían como dije una hermosa flor tejida, parecida a las decoraciones que tenía el bolso de su amiga. Vio en especial dos iguales, que tenían flores de varios colores en un solo dije, sin dudarlo se acercó y las compró, para obsequiarle una a la joven cuando estuvieran de regreso en el auto, pero, por alguna razón guardó la cajita hasta que regresaron a la casa.

Como habían pasado varias horas en la feria, solo les quedaba un par de horas antes de partir a la ciudad. Meiling sabía que empezaría una nueva semana y que Tomoyo estaría muy ocupada con los deberes de la escuela, a su vez ella debería seguir preparándose para la universidad, adelantando textos y recordando algunas materias básicas que llevó en la escuela. Pero, algo hizo que se pusiera de pie de repente, aún tenía las cajitas en el bolsillo del abrigo y le propuso a Tomoyo salir a dar una última vuelta a la laguna antes de regresar a la ciudad. La joven aceptó y ambas salieron por el camino de piedra y bajaron hasta la laguna, como aún era de día pudieron tomar otras fotos mientras comentaban acerca de la feria y todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana. Pero, en eso, Meiling se quedó en silencio, sacó una de las cajitas de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Tomoyo.

\- Esto es para ti, espero que te guste… yo tengo uno igual, pensé que sería bonito tener uno a juego – dijo Meiling con voz nerviosa.

\- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

\- Claro que sí…

\- Ohh… es muy bonito, una flor de varios colores, es como tener un colgante con todos los adornos de flores del bolso que compré, pero, todo en uno – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

\- Tomoyo… no es lo único que quería hacer, quiero decirte algo antes que se me vaya el poco valor que he reunido. Quizás pienses que estoy loca, pero… estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo supe, solo que no sabía que nombre ponerle a estos sentimientos… sé que amas a Sakura, pero, tenía que decirte esto o yo…

\- Meiling…

\- Perdona por decírtelo tan de repente, pero no podía contener más lo que siento por ti. Aún me rechaces, tenía que decírtelo…

\- Meiling gracias a ti he podido soportar mejor estos días, gracias a ti… pude volver a sonreír, quizás no como antes, pero me hiciste olvidar varias cosas y recordar otras. Yo… de verdad quisiera darte una respuesta, eres una persona maravillosa, y nos llevamos muy bien… pero…

\- Pero amas a Sakura ¿no?

\- Sí… y no puedo cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana…

\- Te entiendo Tomoyo, sabía que me dirías esto y te agradezco por ser sincera conmigo, pero, si has dicho todo eso de mí… siento que no debo darme por vencida, ahora que sabes mis sentimientos haré todo por ganarme tú corazón. Claro, si aún me permites quedarme en tu casa como quedamos… no quiero que te sientas incómoda por mi culpa.

\- Jamás me he sentido incómoda contigo, y quiero que te quedes como acordamos – dijo Tomoyo sonrojándose.

\- ¿Puedo tener esperanzas entonces?, ¿puedo luchar por tu amor? – dijo Meiling sujetándole las manos y haciendo que la viera a los ojos.

Tomoyo no pudo decir nada, porque tenía mucho miedo de romper su corazón, y sabía muy bien cómo se sentía eso. Meiling le agradaba muchísimo, pero sus sentimientos por Sakura aún eran demasiado fuertes, a pesar de eso, sabía que no debía cerrarse a esa oportunidad, Meiling era una gran persona, y no sabía que ocurriría en el futuro, pero, sabía que el amor por Sakura era imposible, y debía tratar de seguir adelante. Tomoyo miró fijamente a los ojos de Meiling, no solo le agradaba mucho, no podía negar que le gustaba, pero, no sabía si eso sería suficiente para darle una oportunidad y no arruinar aquella hermosa amistad o quien sabe, algo más. Meiling esperaba una respuesta, y Tomoyo solo pudo asentir tímidamente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a tratar de cambiar sus sentimientos y dirigirlos hacia la joven extranjera.

Pero, ¿eso sería posible?

¿Podría dejar un amor de años, podría dejar a su primer amor?

Continuará…


	7. Sí, acepto

Desde que regresaron a la mansión Daidouji, el trato entre Meiling y Tomoyo fue el mismo de siempre. Parecía que el regresar a la casa principal, hubiera hecho que aquellos sentimientos volvieran a guardarse, ya que, Meiling no había vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de su confesión amorosa. Había pasado una semana desde que regresaron y las cosas volvían a ser las mismas. Mientras Tomoyo estaba en la escuela, ella se dedicaba a estudiar y adelantar algunos cursos de la universidad, o a hacer visitas a la casa Kinomoto junto a Shaoran, quien siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Pero, al pasar los días y terminar el mes, Meiling de repente golpeó la mesa y se pasó una mano por los cabellos con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntó en voz alta, mientras miraba los libros abandonados y contemplaba su reflejo en uno de los jarrones que estaban cerca, una imagen que poseía unos ojos tristes y cansados, a pesar de parecer una persona llena de energía todo el tiempo. Aquel mes había sido muy agradable, el estar cerca de Tomoyo era maravilloso porque cada día descubría algo nuevo respecto a ella. Pero, ese día en especial, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, era como si todas sus emociones hubieran decidido salir a flote y le estuvieran pidiendo a gritos que haga algo respecto a esa situación. Pero, tenía que ser consciente que se había declarado a Tomoyo sabiendo muy bien que ella estaba enamorada de Sakura, y ese amor no se iría de la noche a la mañana, no podía forzarla tampoco, aunque cada vez que veía a la joven tenía grandes deseos de besarla y abrazarla, pero, respiraba profundamente para no cometer alguna tontería. No obstante, aquel día sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho si no volvía a mencionar el tema a su amiga, había pasado tiempo suficiente para volver a tocar el tema y más, cuando Tomoyo le había dado permiso para que tratase de conquistarla.

Meiling decidió que aquella noche después de la cena le hablaría a Tomoyo acerca de sus sentimientos, sabía que la joven no la amaría así de fácil, pero quería tener la oportunidad de empezar a conquistar aquel corazón herido, la invitaría a citas y esperaba que Tomoyo aceptase salir con ella, de esa manera, tal vez podría tener más oportunidades de que la joven se fije en ella. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido para tratar de acercarse más a Tomoyo, si bien le gustaría que aceptase ser su novia formalmente, no podía pedirle eso cuando la joven estaba en una situación complicada, por eso, empezaría invitándola a salir y no en plan de amigas, sino de algo más.

Meiling respiró profundamente una y varias veces, tratando de mantener la calma, después de todo el destino había querido que pasara todo ese tiempo con Tomoyo, a ella jamás se le hubiera ocurrido proponerle aquello, y aún seguiría pensando que tipo de sentimiento era el que tenía por la joven. Meiling dejó los libros y decidió prepararse para lo que haría en la noche, aún faltaban varias horas y Tomoyo ni siquiera había regresado de la escuela, pero, quería que todo saliera bien y decir las palabras adecuadas para que su amiga aceptase su propuesta de empezar a salir.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, Tomoyo Daidouji había estado muy distraída desde la mañana, y eso se debía a que su mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto, estaba actuando extraño desde que empezaron las clases. Si bien al principio, pensó que eran los nervios por un examen sorpresa que les tomarían, después se enteró por chismes de otras compañeras que Sakura estaba en ese estado porque aquel día cumpliría un mes más de relación con el joven Shaoran y él la había citado a la hora del almuerzo en la terraza. Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir aquel pinchazo en el corazón, pinchazo que sentía cada vez que ellos cumplían un mes más, pero, tenía que fingir alegría por la joven, animarla y tratar de calmar sus nervios, solo que en esta ocasión Sakura no le había comentado nada, si no fuera por los chismes de sus amigas no hubiera recordado que ese día ellos cumplían un mes más. Tomoyo agachó la mirada, desde lo sucedido, sentía que Sakura se había alejado un poco de ella, si bien ambas seguían charlando como siempre, Sakura solía marcharse todos los días con Shaoran y los fines de semana ellos tenían citas. Tomoyo no podía decir que se sintiera sola, porque la imagen de la joven Meiling se le pasó por la cabeza y su confesión la tenía muy confundida, si bien no podía darle ninguna respuesta había aceptado que ella la conquistase, y había aceptado porque Meiling le agradaba mucho, pero, sabía que no estaba lista para tener una relación mientras amara a Sakura.

Tomoyo sacó su lápiz y borrador, guardando su maleta se propuso concentrarse en el examen que tendrían en algunos minutos, pero, por más que quiso concentrarse en aquellos ejercicios y preguntas, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Sakura. Al final del examen se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta que no había respondido ni una pregunta y solo había puesto su nombre con las justas. La profesora le dio una mirada de sorpresa cuando recogió su hoja, pero el timbre para el receso sonó y ella salió inmediatamente del salón de clases. Tomoyo no tenía hambre y no deseaba hablar con nadie, vio a lo lejos a su grupo de amigas que se reunían para ir a la cafetería mientras le lanzaban miraditas a Sakura, quien estaba más sonrojada que nunca. La joven se despidió de ellas y se dispuso a subir a la azotea para encontrarse con Shaoran. Tomoyo quiso seguir su camino, se disponía a ir a la biblioteca hasta que pasara la hora de almuerzo, pero, algo hizo que se quedara en el pasillo y luego fuera detrás de Sakura, tratando de mantener la distancia.

Tomoyo quería detenerse, sabía que estaba actuando mal y debería darle privacidad a su amiga, pero no pudo controlar sus impulsos, al llegar a la azotea se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y pudo ver a los jóvenes a lo lejos. Rápidamente, se escondió detrás de una pared y observó la escena, con cada beso, con cada abrazo, Tomoyo sentía que el corazón se le comprimía más y más. Se sentía idiota por estar ahí escondida, se iba a obligar a marcharse hasta que vio a Shaoran sacando tímidamente una cajita con un lazo del bolsillo y entregárselo a Sakura.

\- Espero te guste… - dijo el joven tímidamente.

\- Yo… ¿puedo abrirlo? – respondió Sakura con el corazón a mil.

\- Claro que sí.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirar fijamente aquel regalo, y lo que vio hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Tomoyo se apoyó contra la pared, sentía que no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones, lo que estaba viendo era a una Sakura muy sonrojada mientras que su novio le ponía un anillo dorado en el dedo, anillo que si bien no significaba que se casarían porque aún era muy jóvenes, indicaba que su relación se ponía cada vez más seria. Tomoyo lo sabía, lo podía sentir, sabía que en un futuro no muy lejano vería aquella misma escena dentro de la Iglesia, ambos eran la pareja perfecta y estaba convencida que esa relación terminaría en matrimonio. Tomoyo salió corriendo por las escaleras, cruzó el pasillo y en un impulso, entró al salón de clases aprovechando que todos estaban fuera, tomó sus cosas y se escapó de la escuela, era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero, no podía soportarlo. Mientras caminaba a casa, secó sus lágrimas y trató de tranquilizarse a pesar de los latidos de su corazón, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella escena y le dolía demasiado, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quisiera que esos tres meses que faltaban para terminar la escuela pasaran rápidamente, por otro, quisiera dejar de ir a la escuela, no quería volver más. Pero, sabía que no estaba pensando claramente, su mente tenía un tornado de emociones, además, aún terminasen la escuela, ellos asistirían a la misma universidad, no estarían en la misma facultad pero era obvio que se encontrarían de vez en cuando. Tomoyo sentía que las lágrimas querían volver a apoderarse de sus ojos, pero llegó a casa y fue directamente a los jardines, había olvidado momentáneamente que Meiling estaba en su casa, pero lo único que quería era tomar aire fresco antes de retomar su vida, pero al llegar, se encontró cara a cara con la joven.

\- Tomoyo, no sabía que regresarías temprano a tu casa hoy – dijo Meiling sorprendida.

\- Meiling…

\- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? – preguntó la joven dándose cuenta del estado en que venía su anfitriona.

\- Yo… digo que sí…

\- Perdona, pero no sé a qué te refieres…

\- Estoy diciendo que quisiera ser tu novia, quiero aceptar tus sentimientos… darme la oportunidad de verdad, sé que no soy una buena opción en estos momentos, sé que me enamoré de quien no debía pero… si estás dispuesta, quisiera ser tu novia si aún me quieres, y poder salir como pareja…

\- Tomoyo… tú, ¿estás hablando en serio? – dijo Meiling sorprendida.

\- Sí, hablo en serio… quiero darme la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, y tú sabes todo de mí, no hay secretos porque sabes que aún tengo sentimientos por Sakura, pero, quiero salir contigo, quiero saber en qué terminará toda esta historia…

Meiling no supo que decir, lo único que hizo fue acercarse a la joven, abrazarla y besarla en los labios. Tomoyo aceptó sus muestras de afecto, necesitaba tanto olvidar aquella escena de amor entre Sakura y Shaoran, que aquel beso pronto se volvió en uno muy profundo y apasionado, tanto que las mejillas de Meiling se tiñeron de rojo. Una vez que se separaron, Meiling besó suavemente los ojos de la joven, dándole a entender que haría todo para que ella olvidase a Sakura, Tomoyo sonrió honestamente, tenía miedo de estar precipitando las cosas, tenía miedo de fallarle a Meiling, pero, si no se daba la oportunidad jamás sabría en que podría convertirse esa historia.

Continuará…


	8. Sueños

_Su piel era muy suave, era como acariciar copos de algodón, sentía como sus manos se deslizaban por cada parte de su cuerpo; sus piernas eran hermosas y bien formadas, su cintura era delgada pero era tan cómoda como una mullida almohada cuando apoyaba la cabeza. Sus labios eran como dulces cerezas con miel, que la tentaban cada vez que las veía, y estar en sus brazos era como estar en el cielo. Tocó sus pechos con cierta timidez, eran pequeños pero perfectos para ella, su piel tan blanca y suave la enloquecía, deseaba permanecer para siempre de esa manera con ella… realmente, sentía que siempre había amado a Tomoyo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Pero, en esos instantes, notó como su amada se sentaba sobre la cama y podía ver gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas, lágrimas que no comprendía porqué habían aparecido, pero al ver a la distancia, como si se tratara de una película, pudo ver una escena donde claramente se veía a Sakura besando a Shaoran, y Tomoyo la contemplaba fijamente. _

_\- Tomoyo… yo estoy aquí contigo, mírame solo a mí – rogó Meiling._

_\- Sakura… Sakura mi amor – era lo que repetía la joven, ignorando las palabras de Meiling._

_\- ¡Por favor! Yo te cuidaré, yo te amaré como mereces, tienes que dejar que Sakura sea feliz._

_\- Sakura, ella siempre será el amor de mi vida – fue lo único que respondió Tomoyo lanzándole una mirada fría._

…_.._

Meiling se despertó sobresaltada por haber tenido aquel sueño, era el primero que tenía desde que Tomoyo aceptó ser su novia el día anterior, pero sabía que solo eran sus temores reflejados. Sabía muy bien que no sería fácil llegar al corazón de la joven, si bien Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a seguir con su vida y darle una oportunidad, las cosas no serían nada fáciles porque estaba luchando contra un amor de la niñez. Sakura y Tomoyo habían crecido juntas, habían pasado muchísimo tiempo juntas, tiempo que no podía reemplazar por más que se esforzara. Pero, Sakura era su amiga de la niñez, su primer amor, tenía que enseñarle otro tipo de amor, uno maduro y adulto, ambas cumplirían dieciocho años pronto y estarían en la universidad, era su oportunidad para crear nuevos recuerdos y ganarse su amor. Y ahora que lo recordaba, Tomoyo le había dicho que quería ir a su país cuando terminaran la escuela, tendrían todo un mes para pasear por aquellos hermosos paisajes, para disfrutar de nuevas comidas y sobretodo, para pasarla juntas. Meiling solo quería que su amada terminase pronto la escuela, después de eso, no se vería mucho con Sakura porque ambas estudiarían profesiones diferentes. Meiling estaba esperando que ambas estuvieran en la universidad, quería proponerle a Tomoyo seguir viviendo juntas, tal vez, por seguridad, podrían seguir en la mansión Daidouji, ya que la madre siempre estaba de viaje, pero no quería abusar tampoco de la hospitalidad de la mujer y menos imponer sus deseos a Tomoyo.

Meiling se palmoteó las mejillas tratando de reaccionar y dejar de estar soñando o suponiendo cosas, Tomoyo estaba en clases y ella pensaba ir a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial, pero en esos momentos, solo permanecía sentada sobre la cama con una expresión perdida en el rostro. Al final decidió no salir, quería proponerle a Tomoyo una cita e ir al cine, que era el único lugar adecuado para ir en día de semana, de seguro la joven tendría deberes que hacer y no quería distraerla demasiado, después de todo, ya tenía lo que había deseado tanto ¿no?, Tomoyo era oficialmente su novia y tenía la gran oportunidad en sus manos. Meiling de dedicó a estudiar aquella mañana, ella estaría en la misma universidad que todos, pero, no tenía en claro que profesión elegiría, con sus buenas calificaciones podía inscribirse en el curso que más le gustara, pero debía decidirse ese mes, al principio había pensado en medicina, pero, algo la detuvo, una loca e impulsiva idea… y sabía que esa era la razón por la cual aún no se había decidido. Meiling había estado observando a Tomoyo todo ese tiempo, y sabía que tanto ella como sus amigos ya estaban seguros de la profesión que llevarían saliendo de la escuela. Pero, la verdad era que Meiling deseaba estar en el mismo lugar que Tomoyo, y su profesión iba a las maravillas con los planes de sus padres, lo que temía era que la joven se sintiera acosada y al final no quisiera verla más, lo que sería un problema para sus clases, tenía que pensar en su futuro también y no solo dejarse llevar por el corazón, pero no podía evitarlo, su corazón y su cerebro estaban agarrados de la mano, gritándole al oído que siguiera la misma profesión que Tomoyo, y no solo porque pasaría mucho tiempo con ella, sino porque la profesión le ayudaría muchísimo para ayudar a su familia con los negocios que tenían, y ahora que lo recordaba, desde pequeña le habían hablado de eso, que les gustaría que ella se hiciese cargo de todos los negocios familiares, solo que hasta el momento no les había prestado la atención debida por pensar solo en un futuro matrimonio con Shaoran que jamás se daría. Bueno, eso había sido de niña, pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes.

Tomoyo regresó a la hora de siempre de la escuela, lucía más relajada que el día anterior y cuando dejó sus cosas en su habitación, Meiling se asomó tímidamente por la puerta, la había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, dándose valor para invitarla al cine a pesar que ya estaban empezando algo, la joven temía que Tomoyo pudiera cambiar de opinión y rompiera el noviazgo en cualquier momento. Trataba de tener más confianza en sí misma y en aquella oportunidad, pero, no podía mandar en el corazón de Tomoyo. La joven respiró profundamente antes de tocar la puerta y acercarse, debía mostrarse segura, debía darle seguridad y estabilidad a su amada.

\- Tomoyo-chan, quería saber si tenías tiempo para salir conmigo, si deseabas ir al cine, he visto varias películas que podrían gustarte… aunque sé que ya tienes un cine privado aquí mismo, pensé que salir sería algo diferente…

\- ¿Salir? Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a un cine normal, claro, me encantaría – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces podemos salir a las cinco, así no regresaremos tarde.

\- Sí, pero, quería saber si te molestaba que siempre saliéramos con las chicas – dijo Tomoyo refiriéndose a sus guardaespaldas – Iba a preguntártelo antes, ya sabes… mi madre no estaría tranquila si ellas no van conmigo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, te entiendo bien, yo nunca tuve guardaespaldas pero sí un guardián cuando estábamos en la primaria. Lo único que me preocupa es que… le cuenten a tu madre si yo por descuido te tomo de la mano o…

\- Ellas nunca dicen nada, son mis confidentes y muy leales, además cuando sea el momento yo misma hablaré con mi madre. Y las chicas no entrarán a la sala del cine, ellas esperarán afuera, de todos modos siempre llevó un reloj que tiene un botón de alarma por si sucede algo.

\- Lamento los problemas, quizás deberíamos ver una película en la sala de cine que tienes aquí.

\- Nada de eso, a mí me gusta salir también, no quiero estar encerrada siempre en casa. Así que, ¿vamos? – dijo Tomoyo con voz decidida.

Ambas chicas salieron después del almuerzo y fueron en uno de los autos de la familia Daidouji, Tomoyo había insistido en que solo tres de sus guardaespaldas las acompañaran para no hacer sentir incómoda a Meiling, así que, las tres mujeres más confiables para ella las cuidarían en aquella salida. Ambas compraron las entradas para ver una película romántica – cómica, y luego fueron a comprar palomitas de maíz y otros dulces, las jóvenes entraron a la sala del cine, buscaron sus asientos y la película dio inicio. Al principio Meiling estaba cómoda, comía las palomitas mientras reía por las escenas de las película, y veía a su lado a Tomoyo quien lucía tranquila y parecía estar divirtiéndose. Pero, en un momento se puso nerviosa cuando sus manos rozaron en la oscuridad, Meiling no deseaba apresurar las cosas pero, fue Tomoyo quien sujetó su mano delicadamente y la mantuvo así por un largo rato. Meiling la vio de reojo, deseaba poder besarla nuevamente, pero había gente detrás de ellas y sería demasiado obvio, estaba indecisa si hacerlo o no pero, sucedió algo que hizo que su primera cita se viera manchada… y eso fue, que una de las escenas de la película se parecía muchísimo a las imágenes que había visto en el sueño.

Meiling alejó la mano sin querer, trago saliva y se sintió algo fastidiada a pesar que Tomoyo no tuviera nada que ver con ello, solo había sido un sueño a causa de sus temores, trató de calmarse, y felizmente la película terminó pronto. Para ese entonces, empezaba a preguntarse si Tomoyo estaba saliendo con ella porque realmente lo quería o solo para olvidar a Sakura, si bien al inicio esto no le importó demasiado, porque estaba dispuesta a ganarse su corazón, en esos instantes, deseaba que Tomoyo hubiera aceptado salir a esa cita por su propia voluntad y porque le gustaba su compañía. Cuando salieron del cine, ambas fueron a comer helado, a un lugar muy elegante y bonito, pero la expresión de Meiling no había cambiado, era tan obvio que algo la molestaba que Tomoyo la estuvo observando a cada instante.

\- ¿Sucede algo Mei-chan? Estás ausente… ¿deseas que regresemos a la casa?

\- Es que yo… me he estado preguntando si realmente te agrado, o solo estás saliendo conmigo para olvidar a Sakura – dijo Meiling sin pensarlo y deseó no haber dicho nada, Tomoyo cambió su expresión.

\- Mei-chan me agrada mucho… si no fuera así, nunca hubiera aceptado salir contigo ni ser tu novia, pero, no sé lo que pasará… sabes bien que siempre he amado a Sakura y esos sentimientos no se irán fácilmente. Pensé que lo entendías…

\- ¡Y lo entiendo! ¡Soy una tonta por haber preguntado eso! Lo siento mucho Tomoyo-chan.

\- Eres una persona maravillosa, pero no puedo mentirte… no estoy enamorada de ti, pero, me gusta mucho que estés conmigo, me haces sentir segura, querida, apreciada… pero, no sé si eso sea suficiente para ti en estos momentos.

\- Solo no quiero perderte, tengo miedo que te des cuenta que no quieres estar conmigo – dijo Meiling abrazándola – estoy dispuesta a esperar todo lo que quieras, pero no te alejes de mí, por favor.

\- Mei-chan…

\- Te amo Tomoyo, te esperaré… lo haré, y no quiero presionarte…

Meiling aprovechó que estaban algo alejadas de las demás personas y logró darle un beso suave, cariñoso a Tomoyo antes que se dispusieran a salir. Pero, era Tomoyo la que tenía una expresión ausente ahora, expresión que logró ocultar muy bien de los ojos de la joven, y es que, Meiling tenía razón, ella amaba a Sakura y no sabía hasta cuando lo haría, el salir con Meiling era agradable y la tranquilizaba mucho, pero, ante aquella pregunta se hizo muchas otras, no quería ser egoísta, no quería hacer esperar a Meiling quien sabe cuánto tiempo para que pudiera escuchar al menos un "te quiero" de modo romántico de su parte. La pregunta de Meiling la preocupaba, porque no deseaba hacerle daño, por lo pronto, no quería pensar más en el tema, y subió con ella al auto tratando de actuar lo más normal que podía.

Continuará…


	9. Miradas que dicen todo

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, los cuatro meses que faltaban para el término de las clases volaron y pronto llegó el día de la ceremonia de graduación de Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran. Todos esos meses, la relación entre Meiling y Tomoyo no había avanzado mucho, pero ambas habían tenido varias citas, hasta el momento no habían pasado de algunos besos y caricias, Meiling deseaba poder llevar más lejos su relación, pero era consciente que mientras no saliera de la escuela, Tomoyo no podría empezar a alejarse de Sakura y empezar a olvidar ese amor de la infancia, por eso estaba contenta ese día de la graduación. Meiling se esforzó por lucir hermosa en la ceremonia, se puso un vestido rojo y se soltó el cabello, y fue a reunirse con el padre y hermano de Sakura, y con la madre de su amada, quien había logrado tener el día libre. Meiling había esperado mucho ese momento, si bien todos estarían en la misma universidad, Sakura y Tomoyo estarían en facultades diferentes, y de seguro la joven estaría más pendiente de Shaoran con quien compartiría el salón de clases. Meiling había pensado mucho sobre qué profesión elegir, al final llevada por un impulso y antes que terminase el plazo, se inscribió en la misma profesión de Tomoyo en un afán por estar cerca de ella, pero no le diría nada porque quería que fuese una sorpresa. Tendrían un mes entero antes de empezar la universidad, mes que pasarían en el país de Meiling porque Tomoyo se lo había prometido, la llevaría a los mejores lugares y esperaba poder dar un paso más en su relación, quizás un mes en otro país era lo que necesitaba para bajar aquel amor que sentía por Sakura.

\- Entonces, viajarán pronto ¿no? – preguntó la madre de Tomoyo - ¿Ya tienen todo preparado? ¡Cuánto me gustaría ir con ustedes!, sé que están grandes para viajar a donde quieran, pero recuerda que siempre voy a enviar algunas guardaespaldas para mayor seguridad. Tomoyo es mi única hija, mi tesoro más preciado.

\- No se preocupe, me tranquiliza que Tomoyo tenga una madre que la proteja y ame tanto – dijo la joven mientras repetía la palabra "tesoro preciado" en su mente, para ella también lo era.

\- Y yo me alegro que tenga una amiga como tú, ella había estado actuando extraña antes que vinieras a vivir con nosotras, pero no quise meterme en sus asuntos… te agradezco mucho que le hagas compañía. Sé que ya acabaron las clases y van a ir a la universidad después del viaje, pero, no quiero que Tomoyo salga aun de la casa, quiero que se quede un poco más conmigo, aún no nos veamos mucho, pero… quería preguntarte Meiling, ¿quisieras seguir viviendo con nosotras?, o tal vez pienses mudarte a las habitaciones de la universidad.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven, había pensado en esa posibilidad pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que la madre de Tomoyo se lo propondría. Meiling sonrió, era lo que más deseaba hacer, quedarse al lado de su amada, pero quería conversarlo con Tomoyo primero, no quería imponerle su presencia, lo conversarían en el viaje. Amablemente, le respondió a la señora Daidouji, dándole a entender que le encantaría seguir viviendo con ellas pero, le daría una respuesta al regresar del viaje.

Meiling disfrutó de la ceremonia de despedida para los estudiantes, le hubiera gustado estar entre ellos pero, su escuela terminó mucho antes que las escuelas en Japón. Cuando todos se reunieron, las dos familias fueron a un restaurante muy bonito a festejar la graduación de los chicos. Meiling estaba feliz por sus amigos y más, porque en una semana se iría de viaje con Tomoyo. Así que sonrió, charló animadamente con todos, comió y bebió todo lo que pudo y se tomó fotografías con Shaoran y los demás. Nadie mencionó el tema del viaje porque solo las Daidouji y Meiling lo sabían, esto había sido gracias a que Meiling había hablado con la madre de su amada, rogándole que lo mantuviera en secreto de su primo y de sus amistades, porque quería darle la sorpresa a Tomoyo de que ya había comprado los pasajes hace un mes. Tomoyo pensaba que recién verían en qué aerolínea viajar, por eso tendrían una semana antes de marcharse, pero, la verdad era que esa semana la quería Meiling para terminar con la lista de lugares a donde llevaría a la joven a pasear, había tenido muchísimo tiempo, pero, habían tantos lugares a donde deseaba llevar a la joven que había armado y desechado la lista varias veces.

Al final la reunión resultó muy agradable y cuando llegó el momento de retirarse, el padre y hermano de Sakura se marcharon primero, los enamorados habían quedado en dar un paseo y se despidieron pronto de los demás. Meiling no pudo evitar mirar la expresión que ponía Tomoyo al ver alejarse a Sakura tomada de la mano con Shaoran, era como estar reviviendo aquel sueño que había tenido, pesadilla mejor dicho. La joven quería dar un paseo con Tomoyo también, antes de volver a la casa, pero el auto llegó y tuvo que regresar a la casa Daidouji con la madre y la seguridad incluida. Meiling no se quejó, solo tenía que esperar una semana y tendría a Tomoyo por todo un mes.

\- Extrañaré verte con tu hermoso uniforme de la escuela – dijo la madre mientras abrazaba a su hija con emoción.

\- Yo también lo extrañaré, han sido tantos años… pero, pronto seremos estudiantes universitarias – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

\- ¡Y no dudes que te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites!

\- Lo sé mamá, muchas gracias.

\- También puedes contar conmigo – dijo Meiling tímidamente – ha sido maravilloso compartir todo este tiempo contigo.

\- Le hice una propuesta a Mei-chan, pero ya lo conversarán durante el viaje – dijo la señora guiñándole un ojo a la joven.

\- Tendremos mucho que hacer, mañana mismo debemos comprar los pasajes y empacar lo que llevaremos – dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada.

\- Pues, solo preocúpate en separar la ropa y accesorios que desees llevar, porque los pasajes ya los compré hace unas semanas – dijo Meiling sacando un sobre y mostrándole ambos boletos del avión – es mi regalo de graduación Tomoyo-chan.

\- Oh, esto sí que es una sorpresa, en realidad no sabía por qué esperabas tanto en ver las aerolíneas. Muchas gracias Mei-chan.

\- ¡La pasaremos genial!, y después podremos viajar otra vez con tu madre, ¿no le gustaría tener unas vacaciones señora Daidouji? – dijo Meiling alegremente.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, pero ya tendremos tiempo para planificar todo eso, por lo pronto tienen que hacer su equipaje y disfrutar todo lo que puedan del viaje, al regreso las espera la universidad, así que visiten todos los lugares que puedan y traigan muchos recuerdos.

\- Claro que sí, traeremos recuerdos para todos – dijo Tomoyo con voz tranquila.

Meiling se dio cuenta del tono de su voz y recordó la expresión que había en el rostro de Tomoyo cuando Sakura y Shaoran se alejaban felices de la mano, la joven había recibido la sorpresa que pronto viajarían pero no parecía muy entusiasmada que digamos. Meiling tenía la esperanza que llegado el día del viaje la actitud de Tomoyo cambiase un poco, al menos quería verla algo emocionada y con eso tendría suficiente, porque por ahora, sentía que la estaba obligando a viajar con ella y esa sensación era espantosa. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como Meiling las había planeado, siempre supo que ganarse el amor de Tomoyo sería difícil de conseguir, pero, nunca imaginó que fuese casi un reto imposible. De besos y abrazos ellas no habían pasado, si bien algunas veces habían dormido juntas, abrazadas, no había sucedido nada más que eso. Meiling pensó que tal vez estaba siendo muy suave con Tomoyo y debería insistir más, quería esperar hasta el viaje pero sus deseos eran más grandes, aquella noche cuando regresaron a la casa, ambas tomaron una ducha por separado claro, y después se reunieron en la habitación de Tomoyo para hablar sobre el viaje.

\- No pensé que ya tendrías los pasajes Mei-chan, te agradezco mucho que lo hayas hecho por mi graduación – dijo Tomoyo educadamente – Tenemos que hacer nuestro equipaje, me gustará conocer a tu familia y a tus amistades.

\- No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo… lo sabes – dijo la joven al escuchar su tono de voz.

\- Lo siento, es una costumbre.

\- Te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes expresarte libremente conmigo.

\- Gracias Mei-chan.

\- Por cierto, Tomoyo-chan… quería saber si podía quedarme a dormir contigo. No quise molestarte estos días porque sabía que estabas estudiando para los exámenes finales, pero… ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo hoy?, te he extrañado mucho…

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Tomoyo, quien había planeado charlar con Sakura por teléfono más tarde, ella quería contarle como le estaba yendo en su relación con Shaoran y si bien sabía que esto no era bueno para ella, quería que Sakura supiera que siempre podía contar con ella y serían amigas para siempre. Meiling se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, estaba esperando una respuesta, pero ante el silencio de la joven, solo se le ocurrió abrazarla, pronto empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, haciendo que Tomoyo sintiera cosquillas, pero, cuando sintió las manos de Meiling bajando peligrosamente por su cintura y sus piernas, se alejó bruscamente y se puso de pie.

\- Lo siento… está haciendo mucho calor, quisiera dormir sola hoy – fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- Lo entiendo…

\- Tendremos mucho tiempo para esto Mei-chan…

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, me voy a la habitación…

\- ¿Meiling?

\- Todo está bien, que tengas buenas noches.

Meiling salió rápidamente de la habitación y cuando llegó a la suya cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó apoyada ahí. Algunas lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro.

Continuará…


	10. Hong Kong - parte uno

Cuando llegó el día del viaje, Meiling no se sentía tan animada como pensó que lo estaría, tenía la horrible sensación que estaba obligando viajar a Tomoyo, quien lucía demasiado tranquila para estar a punto de ir a otro país de vacaciones por un mes. Meiling había esperado tanto ese viaje, por casi cuatro meses, pero ahora no estaba pasando nada de lo que había imaginado ni soñado por semanas. La familia de Meiling las estaría esperando en el aeropuerto para llevarlas a la gran casa, si bien ella no tenía el dinero de las Daidouji, estaba en una buena situación económica al igual que Shaoran. Meiling dio un largo suspiro, no quería lucir desanimada, tenía que ver lo positivo en aquel viaje, y eso era que tendría mucho tiempo para estar con Tomoyo. Desde un principio supo que conquistar aquel corazón no sería nada fácil, así que no podía rendirse después de saber todo eso, pero, estaba pensando que si en todo el mes que estuvieran en Hong Kong, no lograba avanzar nada con su relación, dejaría a Tomoyo tranquila para que siguiera con su vida. Meiling consideraba que dejar las cosas así serían lo mejor, pero, tenía fuertes esperanzas de poder entrar en ese corazón que estaba repleto de los recuerdos de Sakura, recuerdos que estaba decidida a reemplazar por otros más intensos, recuerdos que harían en Hong Kong y sería lo que haría sonreír a Tomoyo en el futuro. La sola idea de alejarse de Tomoyo la hizo estremecer, así que se enfocó en su equipaje y repasar mentalmente todas las cosas que llevaba.

\- ¿Lista para la aventura?

\- Claro que sí – dijo sonriendo Tomoyo, pero había algo en aquella expresión que seguía sin convencer a Meiling, quizás solo estaba exagerando o pidiendo más de la cuenta, así que le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas bajaron a la sala con sus respectivos equipajes.

Meiling subió al auto que las llevaría al aeropuerto, Tomoyo la siguió y junto a ellas subieron tres guardaespaldas, las que eran de confianza para la señora Daidouji. Las jóvenes estarían bien protegidas, Meiling no estaba acostumbrada a tanta seguridad, pero entendía que siendo Tomoyo la única hija y heredera del imperio Daidouji, era obvio que muchas personas quisieran hacerle daño, ella también la protegería siempre, si bien las guardaespaldas la cuidaban con armas y técnicas profesionales, ella protegería su corazón, si Tomoyo la aceptaba, se encargaría de que nunca estuviera triste. Y con este pensamiento, fueron al aeropuerto y subieron al avión que las llevaría a China. Las tres mujeres de seguridad se sentaron al fondo, mientras que las chicas ocuparían los asientos del medio, era un vuelo de primera clase pero, la señal de que las cosas no estaban bien, fue que al revisar el número de los asientos, Meiling se dio cuenta que en vez de estar sentadas juntas, ambas irían sentadas aparte, una detrás de la otra, con todos los beneficios de primera clase claro, pero no viajarían juntas ni Meiling podría apoyarse en el hombro de Tomoyo cuando tuviera sueño. No podía comprender como había sucedido eso, lo había planeado tanto y con cuidado, y estaba segura que estaba comprando los asientos juntos pero, ahora no le quedaba de otra que ocupar su asiento detrás de Tomoyo y tratar de lucir tranquila. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo, se acomodó en el asiento delantero y luego de un rato el avión empezó a moverse.

\- Genial… - dijo Meiling entre dientes, apoyándose contra la ventanilla del asiento. Era el primer viaje que hacía con Tomoyo y tendrían que viajar separadas por no haber visto bien el orden de los asientos.

Serían cuatro o cinco horas de vuelo, Meiling ya no quería pensar en nada más, al menos por el momento, así que después de la cena, se obligó a dormir todo lo que pudiese. Por momentos, abría los ojos y solo podía ver la espalda del asiento de Tomoyo, de seguro estaría dormida, había elegido el último vuelo de la noche para que llegasen al amanecer y pudiese ver la ciudad en toda su magnitud, aparte de eso, en sus planes había estado que durmieran juntas, agarradas del brazo, o simplemente pudieran descansar la cabeza en el hombro de la otra. Meiling fantaseaba demasiado, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y en unas horas llegarían a Hong Kong, no podía desanimarse, tenía que esforzarse por llevar a cabo todos los planes que tenía y lograr ganarse un poquito del corazón de Tomoyo.

Cuando llegaron a China y bajaron del avión, la familia de Meiling las estaba esperando en el aeropuerto. Meiling había perdido a sus padres cuando era una niña, pero su tía se había hecho cargo de ella como si fuera una madre, ella y sus primas siempre estaban pendientes de su educación y estaban encantadas de verla y más, que trajese a una invitada. Todas trataron a Tomoyo y su compañía muy bien, las guiaron hacia el auto y aunque fueron algo apretadas, llegaron pronto a la gran casa de la familia Lee. Tomoyo se quedaría en la habitación de Meiling, habían puesto dos camas y las mujeres de seguridad, tenían otra habitación grande cerca a ellas. La tía de Meiling las dejó descansar un momento mientras el desayuno terminaba de prepararse, y las jóvenes aprovecharon ese tiempo para sacar algunas cosas de su equipaje, al menos las cosas esenciales porque tendrían mucho tiempo para acomodar su ropa.

\- ¿Te gusta la casa?, sé que aún no has visto mucho, luego te mostraré todo… claro, sé que tu casa es mucho más grande – dijo Meiling sentándose a su lado y sujetando tímidamente su mano.

\- Es una casa muy hermosa, me encantará conocer los alrededores… - dijo Tomoyo sin apartar su mano, es más, apretó un poco más el agarre, sorprendiendo a la joven.

\- ¿Estás cansada?, ¿deseas recostarte un rato?

\- Mei-chan… sé que no he estado haciendo las cosas bien, me refiero a nuestra relación, quería hablarte de eso hace semanas, pero decidí tener las cosas en claro antes de charlar contigo – dijo Tomoyo de repente.

\- Tomoyo sé que has pasado por muchas cosas, cuando te propuse ser mi novia sabía muy bien tu pasado… sé que no es fácil que dejes de sentir cosas por Sakura…

\- No, no la menciones... por favor. Lo que quería decirte era que voy a poner más de mi parte en olvidarla, estamos en un país diferente, quiero empezar de cero si no te molesta, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez y tenemos tiempo para eso.

\- Tomoyo…

\- ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo Mei-chan?

\- Claro que sí.

Tomoyo la miró fijamente y sin esperar que la joven actuase primero, como solía suceder, se acercó a sus labios y le dio un rápido beso. Para Meiling eso era un gran avance, porque Tomoyo no solía empezar las cosas, mucho menos besarla, y aún hubiera sido un beso suave, significaba mucho para ella. Desde ese momento, Meiling olvidó los percances del viaje y todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, y se dispuso a enfocarse en la relación, que por primera vez parecía que se mostraría en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Una hora después, todas se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, la casa era muy bonita y acogedora, si bien no contaban con guardianas como las de Tomoyo, tenían servicio doméstico que les cocinaba todos los platillos que ellas deseaban. Luego del desayuno, las jóvenes volvieron a las habitaciones y se dedicaron en acomodar sus ropas en los cajones, porque saldrían a pasear por la ciudad y querían tener todo a la mano. La tía de Meiling se ofreció a acompañarlas, pero Meiling le dijo que prefería ir con Tomoyo al centro de la ciudad en un paseo corto, ya que aún estaban cansadas por el largo viaje que habían tenido, aun no irían a ningún lugar en especial, solo a caminar por algunas calles y comer algo en el restaurante favorito de Meiling.

Rato después, ambas salieron de casa junto a la seguridad de Tomoyo y fueron al centro de la ciudad, había mucha gente en Hong Kong como en Tokio, pero al llegar a un parque, Tomoyo se quedó asombrada al ver unos hermosos faroles que estaban colocando, de seguro en la noche se vería genial, la joven se quedó un rato mirándolos.

\- Cuando todo esté listo te traeré a pasear por aquí de noche, van a poner una feria en estos días y habrán muchas actividades interesantes – dijo Meiling alegremente.

\- Será genial, podremos tomar muchas fotografías, a mi madre le encantará verlas.

\- Tomoyo, ¿alguna vez has pensado en hablarle a tu madre acerca de que te gustan las chicas? – pregunto de repente Meiling.

\- Sí, pero… será después de algún tiempo…

\- Cuando estés preparada y si me permites, yo estaré a tu lado.

\- Mei-chan… ¿quieres dormir conmigo hoy?

\- Estamos en la misma habitación…

\- No, me refiero a que si quieres dormir en la misma cama… será mi primera noche en otro país y yo…

Meiling entendió a lo que se refería Tomoyo, suavemente le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió, al parecer las cosas empezaban a cambiar para bien, esperaba de corazón poder acercarse más a la joven, pero sabía que no sería nada fácil, aunque ella había dicho que pondría de su parte para que las cosas funcionaran. Con este pensamiento se quedó Meiling, quería disfrutar de la tarde y del almuerzo que tendría con Tomoyo.

Continuará…


	11. Hong Kong - parte dos

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron a Hong Kong, tres días que compartían habitación y tres días, desde que dormían juntas. La primera noche, Meiling no podía creer que estaba compartiendo la cama con Tomoyo, la joven se acurrucó a su cuerpo y pudo abrazarla, dormirse sintiendo su aroma y la suavidad de su piel. Al menos por esos días habían estado durmiendo en la misma cama, pero, salvo a unos besos tímidos en la frente, no había pasado nada más. Meiling no quería desesperarse, después de todo recién habían llegado y tendrían todo un mes para hacer muchas cosas, en esos días solo se habían acomodado en la casa y paseado a lugares cercanos, ahora pasarían tres días en un pueblo cercano, en donde ya habían contratado un servicio de guiado y un hospedaje donde pasarían la noche. Meiling estaba entusiasmada con ese pequeño viaje, porque irían al campo, al lugar en donde ella solía ir con su familia de vacaciones y había muchos lugares bonitos para visitar y tomar fotografías. Si bien irían con la seguridad de Tomoyo, ellas nunca se entrometían en nada, era como si no estuvieran ahí y eso le daba cierto alivio. La joven abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar el rostro de su amada a pocos centímetros del suyo, partirían después del desayuno en el tren y llegarían en dos horas, Meiling sonrió al ver a Tomoyo dormida, aquel era uno de sus momentos especiales del día y esperaba que hubiera más como ese.

\- ¿Mei-chan?, ¿debemos levantarnos? – dijo Tomoyo abriendo los ojos pesadamente, pero volviendo a cerrarlos al ver a la joven cerca de ella, cosa que indicaba que aún tenían tiempo para descansar.

\- Aún no, podemos quedarnos recostadas un rato más, nuestras cosas ya están listas y lo único que haremos será cambiarnos de ropa y desayunar – dijo Meiling dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Quiero que tomemos fotos… me gustaría que tuviéramos un álbum donde hubiera muchas fotos de nosotras.

\- Esa es una gran idea – dijo Meiling sonriendo. Nunca pensó que Tomoyo propusiera algo así, pero, ahora estaba sintiendo que la joven se estaba esforzando por hacer las cosas mejor, y sobretodo, tomar la relación con más entusiasmo. Meiling estaba convencida que en ese mes podría avanzar mucho con su relación, estando lejos de Japón, lejos de Sakura, tenía oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Tomoyo.

Meiling se sintió muy alegre esa mañana, tanto que al desayunar no podía dejar de sonreír, por un lado impaciente por salir de viaje ya, y por otro, algo nerviosa por todo lo que tenía planeado para la joven, rogaba que alcanzara el tiempo para llevar a cabo todos sus planes. Si bien no lograría que Tomoyo la amase en tres días, al menos esperaba ganarse un pedacito de su corazón. Había esperado ese viaje, y se refería al viaje a Hong Kong en general, por mucho tiempo, todo para estar a solas con la joven, y si no lograba avanzar en la relación, no sabría que más hacer, Meiling no quería tener pensamientos pesimistas, además Tomoyo le había pedido dormir en la misma cama y eso debía ser una señal que las cosas mejorarían. Meiling se palmoteó las mejillas, tratando de reaccionar y quitarse esos pensamientos tristes, no quería que nada arruinase su paseo.

Una media hora más tarde, una doncella llamó tímidamente a la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, ambas se levantaron rápidamente y se cambiaron de ropa para ir a desayunar, se habían quedado dormidas otra vez y por eso sus movimientos eran algo torpes, a pesar de eso, ambas sonreían y parecían estar pasándola bien, eso hacía que el corazón de Meiling se agitase de la emoción, era como si hubiera un secreto que solo conocían ellas, y en cierto modo era así, ante los ojos de sus primas solo eran amigas, pero una vez la puerta se cerraba, ambas se abrazaban y dormían juntas. Meiling apresuró el paso, las mochilas estaban listas y solo debían desayunar bien, ir en auto hasta la estación y luego abordar el tren que las llevaría hasta aquel pueblo alejado de todo. La seguridad de Tomoyo ya estaba lista y las chicas estaban esperándolas en la sala, así que Meiling y Tomoyo apresuraron el paso y pronto estuvieron de salida hacia la estación. Cuando llegaron a la estación del tren, no había muchas personas, no muchos viajaban al pueblo donde ellas irían, pero valía la pena porque el lugar era muy hermoso con un clima envidiable.

Las chicas subieron al tren y al fin pudieron sentarse juntas, por su parte Tomoyo escuchaba música con los audífonos y por otro, Meiling leía un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca de la casa, de tanto en tanto comentaban acerca del paisaje, y también compartían algunos dulces que habían comprado para el camino. El viaje fue tranquilo, fueron tres horas en las cuales disfrutaron del paisaje y comentaron acerca de la escuela, aunque Meiling temía que el nombre de "Sakura" saliera a flote, pero no sucedió, Tomoyo habló de la escuela en general, de todas sus amistades y las cosas que esperaba cuando regresaran a Japón y empezaran las clases en la universidad. El viaje se hizo corto con todo esto, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya debían bajar en la estación. Las jóvenes estaban entusiasmadas, seguidas de la guardia bajaron en la última estación del tren y se dirigieron al hospedaje que habían conseguido por teléfono.

Cuando llegaron al hospedaje era una enorme casa en medio de un florido jardín, la casa tenía muchas habitaciones y a pesar que se veía tranquilo, había otros turistas hospedados en el lugar. Las jóvenes se presentaron en recepción y se acomodaron en las habitaciones asignadas, las guardianas estarían cerca, pero no habría problemas de privacidad, además ellas no irían al paseo que tendrían en el campo por la tarde, de todos modos permanecerían cerca por si algo se presentaba. Meiling había contratado un tour especial que las llevaría por el campo de la gran casa, un campo lleno de árboles frutales en donde les mostrarían el lugar y les permitirían cosechar sus propios frutos. El paseo sería en dos horas, tiempo suficiente para acomodarse y descansar un poco, pero apenas las chicas estuvieron en la habitación, Meiling se acercó a Tomoyo y la abrazó amorosamente. Últimamente, ella hacía el primer movimiento, Tomoyo aceptaba sus avances y algunas veces, proponía cosas como el álbum de fotos o ver películas, hasta tener una cita. Al parecer, fuera de Japón, Tomoyo se sentía más libre, porque no había riesgo que ninguna "Sakura" apareciera en el camino. Si bien, Sakura era amiga de Meiling también y la apreciaba mucho, no podía evitar desear que su imagen borrase la suya de la memoria de Tomoyo. De todos modos, tarde o temprano, ellas serían familia cuando su primo se casara con la joven, cosa que era obvio que sucedería, y para ese entonces, quería que Tomoyo solo tuviera ojos para ella, que ambas pudieran vivir juntas una relación sólida sin que los recuerdos de la escuela molestasen.

\- Te amo, gracias por aceptar venir conmigo – dijo Meiling sin soltarla.

\- Gracias a ti, pude conocer a tu familia y ahora estamos en un bonito lugar.

\- ¿Te gusta?, al principio no sabía si traerte aquí, a este pueblo… estamos tan alejadas de la tecnología, de todo a lo que estás acostumbra ver en Japón.

\- Y ese es su encanto, todo es bello y me gustará dar un paseo por el campo. Podremos tomar muchas fotos.

\- Tomoyo… sé que esto no tiene nada que ver, pero, quería hablarte de algo… - dijo Meiling soltando a la joven y cambiando su expresión. Había planeado hablar del tema el último día del viaje, pero, sentía que Tomoyo debía saberlo todo y más, cuando su propia madre estaba a la espera de su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mei-chan?

\- Tú me invitaste a quedarme contigo en tu casa mientras duraran las clases, fueron cuatro meses geniales… pero, yo no sabía si me aceptarías o no, hablo de mis sentimientos. Luego, pensé en proponerte vivir conmigo en las habitaciones de la universidad… aunque sé que eso no tiene mucho sentido porque por mi lado, en la casa donde estaba solo vivimos Shaoran, dos empleados y yo, y tú tienes una mansión en donde sueles estar solo con las guardianas. Solo quería estar más tiempo contigo…

\- Siempre hemos estado mi madre y yo… nunca pensé en mudarme cuando entrara a la universidad, y creo que tampoco cuando la termine, después de todo voy a ayudarla con la empresa familiar. A cambio, viajaré a muchos lugares de vacaciones o por trabajo, así como ella…

\- Entiendo… creo que yo he sido diferente desde niña, por el hecho de que mi familia está aquí y Shaoran hace sus propias cosas. Solo el mayordomo nos ha cuidado cuando estudiábamos, y yo… lamento mucho haberte dicho eso, sé que pedirte que vivamos juntas es demasiado…

\- Mei-chan, sé que vivir juntas es un gran paso… pero, ¿no lo hemos estado haciendo ya?, sé que es diferente ahora, cuando te propuse que vinieras a la casa nosotras solo éramos amigas.

\- Por eso debí pensar mejor las cosas antes de proponerte eso…

\- Pero, yo quiero que sigamos viviendo juntas… tal vez no estemos solas, porque estará mi madre y las guardianas…

\- Eso será perfecto, si me permites estar a tu lado Tomoyo – dijo Meiling sonriendo.

Tomoyo se sonrojó y dejó que Meiling la besara, primero despacio, luego profundizando el beso hasta dejarla sin aliento, tanto que al separarse se sintió sofocada. Iba a volver a acercarse, cuando vieron la hora y se dieron cuenta que debían regresar a la recepción para el paseo, se unirían a otros turistas y luego irían al campo. Meiling sujetó de la mano a Tomoyo y ambas salieron de ese modo, después de haber hablado sobre el tema, Meiling se sentía aliviada, feliz e impaciente por pasar cada minuto al lado de su amada.

Continuará…


	12. Hong Kong - parte tres

Era la última noche que pasarían en el campo, al día siguiente después del almuerzo, subirían a un auto para regresar a la ciudad. Si bien, aún estaban de vacaciones, Meiling sabía que en la casa de su tía no tendrían privacidad, sus primas siempre rondaban por todos lados y se emocionaban demasiado al tener visitas. La joven suspiró, todo había sido maravilloso y gracias a los paseos habían podido tomarse muchas fotos, pero, en lo privado, nada pasaba de algunos besos y de dormir juntas… solo dormir, algunas veces abrazadas, otras cara a cara, charlando hasta quedarse dormidas. Meiling deseaba tocar a Tomoyo, poder acariciar y besar cada parte de su ser, pero no podía hablarle de eso porque no quería que la joven pensara que solo la quería para cosas así, comprendía que debía ir lento en aquella relación para que Tomoyo tuviera la suficiente confianza, pero, aquella "lentitud" empezaba a desesperarla. Meiling había estado segura que podría avanzar en su relación en aquellos días, pero se había equivocado por completo, si bien Tomoyo aceptaba sus besos y caricias, parecía pedirle silenciosamente que no avanzara más que eso.

Aquella tarde, antes del anochecer, fueron a comprar algunos recuerdos faltantes, cuando regresaron al lugar, empezaron a empacar sus cosas y ordenar los recuerdos comprados para que no se dañasen. Tomoyo había comprado un hermoso juego de té pintado a mano, para regalo de Sakura, consistía de una pequeña tetera y cuatro tazas que completaban el juego, todo lucia hermoso, también le estaba llevando pulseras chinas de la buena suerte. Para Shaoran le llevaba el tipo de ropa que le gustaba de su país, ropa que eligió con la ayuda de Meiling, lo mismo para su madre, a quien le había comprado un bello vestido con decoraciones doradas en forma de dragón, y para sí misma también tenía ropa, algunos adornos y joyería que combinaba con lo comprado. Después de la cena, ambas jóvenes tenían listas sus maletas y mochilas, al día siguiente, simplemente tomarían su equipaje después del almuerzo y saldrían hacia la ciudad.

Meiling se sentía algo inquieta después de la cena, no había dicho nada después que terminasen de comer, en sí, no había hablado mucho desde que vio el regalo que Tomoyo le había comprado a Sakura, la joven Kinomoto le agradaba mucho pero no podía evitar sentir celos por ver la dedicación con la cual Tomoyo le había buscado aquel obsequio. Ella misma estaba llevando también regalos para todos, hasta para la misma Sakura, a quien le había conseguido unas bonitas zapatillas bordadas, pero, seguía sintiéndose incómoda y fastidiada, Meiling empezaba a creer que nunca podría ganarle a Sakura, ni siquiera estando ella ausente y en una relación con su primo. La joven se sentía decaída, el paseo había estado bien, todo había estado maravilloso, pero no podía evitar sentirse vacía en cierto modo, Meiling se masajeó las sienes mientras veía a Tomoyo cepillar su larga cabellera.

\- Tomoyo… - dijo de repente Meiling, acercándose por la espalda de la joven y abrazándola, no había podido contenerse más, necesitaba sentir su calor, su cuerpo, oler su aroma y perderse en aquella sensación. Meiling empezó a besar su cuello lentamente, bajando sus manos con suavidad por sus hombros, rozando sus pechos con los dedos y dándose cuenta que Tomoyo no rechazaba sus avances. Pronto, Meiling se colocó encima de la joven, la aprisionó contra la cama y besó sus labios con suavidad, acarició sus mejillas y siguió besando su cuello, empezando a bajar poco a poco. Tomoyo no decía nada, solo se estremeció cuando Meiling bajó una mano y empezó a estimularla entre las piernas, sintiendo aquella parte delicada y húmeda, se había atrevido a hacerlo al no sentir su rechazo, en esos instantes solo la besaba con suavidad mientras le tocaba su parte más sensible, viendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por momentos y unos sonidos débiles escapaban de sus labios. Meiling continuó hasta sentir que Tomoyo llegaba al clímax, pero, cuando terminó, Tomoyo solo desvió la mirada y se quedó recostada en la cama, Meiling sintió como si hubiera hecho algo malo, como si la hubiese obligado a hacer aquello y se alejó de su lado. Era la primera vez que la tocaba de esa manera, pero había sido totalmente diferente a como lo había soñado Meiling, y después de alejarse, dejó que Tomoyo se acomodara dispuesta a dormir, sin decir nada más que un "buenas noches", palabras que pareció obligarse a pronunciar. Después de eso, Meiling no pudo dormir, se sentía terrible, era como si se hubiera aprovechado de Tomoyo y no podía quitarse esa sensación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, no encontró a Tomoyo a su lado, la joven se había despertado más temprano y ahora estaba tomando un baño antes del desayuno. Aquello le dio tiempo a Meiling para acomodarse un poco y peinarse rápidamente, al menos para quitarse aquella imagen cansada que tenía por haber dormido solo un par de horas al final. Cuando salió al comedor, se encontró con Tomoyo, quién acababa de sentarse al lado de la mesa y estaba a punto de disfrutar de una taza de café, ella le sonrió tímidamente y todo parecía estar como antes. Pero, Meiling podía sentir aquella pared que la joven había puesto entre ambas, aquella pared invisible que le impedía acercarse de nuevo o siquiera tocar el tema de lo sucedido anoche. Meiling suspiró, quería pensar que Tomoyo solo estaba avergonzada, que aquello era una reacción natural y no la estaba rechazando.

\- ¿Crees que a todos les guste sus obsequios?, también estoy llevando algunos detalles para tu tía y tus primas, han sido muy amables conmigo – dijo Tomoyo hablando tranquilamente.

\- A los de Japón les encantará lo que le llevaremos, y a mi familia también, yo les conseguí ingredientes especiales para que usen en la cocina, y estoy llevándole los dulces que más les gustan. Aún tenemos varios días que estaremos con ellas, así que cuando regresemos le pediré a mi tía prestada la cocina para que enseñarte a hacer un platillo especial, es una receta tradicional de la familia y verás que te encantará.

\- Será genial aprender a hacer algo de tu país – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Y después de ello, las jóvenes no hablaron mucho, las horas pasaron rápido y pronto llegó el almuerzo, después de eso, bajaron su equipaje y se acomodaron en los asientos del auto, en donde la guardia de Tomoyo ya se encontraba. Esta vez no tomarían el tren, porque el auto las llevaría directo a la ciudad, así que las chicas se habían abastecido de algunos alimentos para compartir en el camino. Meiling trató de animarse, después de todo aún tendría muchos días para estar junto a Tomoyo, y sus celos desaparecieron cuando la joven se quedó dormida apoyada contra ella, al menos con eso, Meiling sabía que Tomoyo no la estaba despreciando o evitando, se mostró tan vulnerable que era imposible que no confiara en ella, por lo que trató de quitarse aquellos pensamientos de más, que no le servían de nada.

Meiling amaba demasiado a Tomoyo y estaba dispuesta a empezar desde cero cuantas veces fuese necesario, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ella de lo sucedido el día anterior porque quería saber qué opinaba realmente de lo que habían hecho. Todo estaba bien hasta el momento, el viaje de regreso era tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad, Tomoyo seguía dormida sobre el hombro de Meiling, pero, de repente, de sus labios se escapó una palabra que hizo que Meiling se quedara congelada y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Sa… Sakura…

Fue lo único que dijo Tomoyo débilmente, bien podría estar soñando muchas cosas, pero la mención de aquel nombre hizo que Meiling sintiera como su corazón se agitaba.

Continuará…


	13. Adiós Hong Kong

Meiling respiró profundamente una, dos, hasta tres veces, tratando de tranquilizarse, tal como lo había predicho, una vez que regresaron a Hong Kong y empezaron a pasar los días en la casa de su tía, sus primas tomaron el control de las salidas y paseos con Tomoyo. Las mujeres siempre tenían planes para ella, Meiling se sentía dejada de lado, porque si las acompañaba o no, parecía que no había diferencia alguna, ni siquiera Tomoyo le insistía en ir con ellas, desde que regresaron había actuado más como amiga que como pareja, y por las noches, llegaba tan cansada que solía dormirse primero. Con las justas podía darle un beso en los labios en las mañanas y a veces, por las tardes, Tomoyo no había comentado nada acerca de lo sucedido en el campo, claramente se podía ver que evitaba quedarse a solas con Meiling.

Y así, iban pasando los días, las noches, las oportunidades de estar a solas con Tomoyo, las esperanzas de poder volverla a tocar o siquiera, hablar sobre el tema con ella. Los días se volvieron rutinarios, Meiling ya sabía que al despertar no encontraría a Tomoyo a su lado, a veces, no la encontraba ni en la casa, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresaron del campo, solo les quedaba una semana y media más o menos antes de regresar a Japón, y Meiling se sentía totalmente frustrada. Pronto serían estudiantes universitarias y no tendrían tiempo ni para ir al cine, y si nada sucedía estando de vacaciones, menos estando en clases. Meiling se dejó caer sobre el sofá con una expresión ausente, el desayuno pronto estaría listo y Tomoyo estaba dándose una ducha. La joven quería hablar con Tomoyo antes de que las llamaran para desayunar, quería proponerle tener una cita y que ambas pasaran juntas todo el día, por eso la estaba esperando en la sala, para ser la primera quien se le acercase y evitar a las entrometidas de sus primas. Tomoyo apareció por la sala unos quince minutos después, lista para desayunar y con el cabello aún húmedo por el baño, pero cuando vio a Meiling le sonrió tímidamente, disponiéndose a entrar al comedor, pero la joven se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a ella, sujetando su mano para evitar que se alejara.

\- ¿Sucede algo Mei-chan? – dijo Tomoyo algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de la joven, pero sin dejar de usar el diminutivo cariñoso con su nombre.

\- Tomoyo, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo hoy? Quisiera que tuviéramos un día entero para nosotras, es que mis primas siempre te están llevando de un lado al otro, siento que no quedará ningún lugar especial a donde pueda llevarte y…

\- Pero Mei-chan, es diferente salir con tus primas que contigo, ellas son amables y divertidas, pero, no son tú. A mí también me gustaría salir más contigo, pero no deseo ser descortés ni maleducada y más, cuando ellas nos están hospedando y me tratan muy bien.

\- Entiendo eso…

\- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, claro que me gustaría tener una cita contigo – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces saldremos después del desayuno.

\- Me parece perfecto.

Meiling estuvo impaciente por salir de la casa, y apenas vio a sus primas les comunicó que saldría de compras con Tomoyo y para su alegría, ninguna le propuso acompañarlas. Meiling pudo desayunar tranquila, aunque no pensaba en otra cosa que estar a solas con Tomoyo, mientras la joven lucía muy tranquila, pero así era su personalidad y la amaba como era. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, ambas chicas salieron a su cita, a dar una vuelta por la ciudad como habían planeado, si bien Meiling no tenía ningún lugar en especial a donde llevar a Tomoyo, en el camino fue pensando en los lugares que deseaba mostrarle, al final terminaron yendo al cine, haciendo algunas compras, simplemente caminando por las calles largas y recordando cosas de la escuela, a pesar que la cita estaba transcurriendo de manera sencilla, la estaban pasando bien, Tomoyo se sonrojó cuando Meiling le trajo algunas flores que recogió de un jardín cercano, y parecía estar cómoda de nuevo a su lado. Por un momento, Tomoyo caminó al lado de su novia mientras le cogía el brazo, cosa que Meiling agradeció mentalmente.

La cita estaba saliendo bien, pero las horas pasaron y pronto atardeció, mostrando un cielo oscuro y avisando que llovería pronto, por ello ambas jóvenes decidieron regresar a la casa, tenían planeado ver películas en la habitación y por ello compraron algunos bocadillos en el camino. Tomoyo se veía mucho mejor, parecía haber recuperado la confianza en sí misma y en Meiling, pero el regresar a la casa, notaron que las luces principales del jardín estaban encendidas, cosa que solo sucedía cuando recibían visitas. Meiling entró primero, pensaba que se trataba de alguna visita de su tía para ver sus negocios, pero cuando entraron a la sala, tanto ella como Tomoyo se quedaron mudas de la sorpresa, al ver a Shaoran y Sakura sentados cómodamente en el sofá. Se suponía que ellos no viajarían, nunca lo habían mencionado, ahora Tomoyo mostraba una expresión totalmente diferente a la que había lucido durante toda la cita.

\- Pero… ¿qué hacen aquí? – dijo Meiling sin poder contenerse y lanzándole una mirada confundida a Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué modales son esos Meiling? – dijo su tía, la madre del joven, con tono de regaño – Shaoran puede venir cuando guste, su novia y él pasaran aquí lo que queda de las vacaciones antes de empezar la universidad.

\- Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa – dijo tímidamente Sakura.

\- Y sí que lo fue – respondió Meiling tratando de calmarse, pero la presencia de la joven le fastidiaba enormemente, se había dado cuenta del cambio de expresión de Tomoyo.

\- Ahora podremos organizar paseos en grupo, ¿no es maravilloso? – dijo una de sus primas alegremente.

\- ¡Te extrañamos hermanito!, ¡queremos salir con ustedes y conocer más a la linda Sakura! – exclamó otra de sus hermanas emocionada.

\- Sí, claro… quiero que Sakura conozca muchos lugares – dijo Shaoran tratando de relajarse ante tanta emoción que mostraban sus hermanas.

\- Tomoyo… ¿cómo la estás pasando? – preguntó Sakura a su amiga, quien seguía de pie a su lado. Tomoyo no podía reaccionar, no se había esperado ver a Sakura antes que terminaran las vacaciones, y ahora no sabía cómo hablarle ni cómo tratarla. En esos momentos, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente con solo ver su rostro, y se sintió mal por estar así frente a Meiling, rápidamente se disculpó con todos y fingió sentirse mal para ir a la habitación.

Cuando Tomoyo se hubo marchado, Meiling tuvo que quedarse un rato en la sala con todos, como parte de la familia, pero apenas pudo escaparse, fue a la habitación y encontró a Tomoyo sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

\- Mmm… no te preocupes por ellos, mis primas estarán detrás de Sakura y de seguro la mantendrán ocupada…

\- No esperaba verla antes de empezar la universidad, perdona mi reacción, solo me sorprendió… pero no pasa nada.

\- Tomoyo… yo sé que amaste a Sakura por muchos años, y quizás la sigas amando aún, a pesar de eso, quise estar a tu lado, y eso incluye tener paciencia para que puedas fijarte en mí, para que tus ojos brillen cuando me vean, y sé que es todo un proceso…

\- No, eso no está bien Mei-chan… no puedo concentrarme en nada estando ella aquí, no te mentiré, lo único que quisiera ahora es ir de regreso a Japón…

\- ¿Me dejarías aquí?

\- Mei-chan… todos estos días me he tratado de convencer que estaba olvidando a Sakura, y por momentos lo he logrado, pero, no puedo seguir así… y tú no mereces que yo actúe de ese modo. Eres una excelente persona, pero… al ver a Sakura yo… siento que esto va a ser un proceso mucho más largo de lo que tenía en mente, y tú no mereces esperar tanto…

\- ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? – dijo Meiling con la voz temblorosa.

\- Perdóname… pero no estoy lista para tener una relación, acabo de convencerme de eso, y no quiero seguir lastimándote. No puedo continuar con esto, mañana voy a regresar a Japón.

\- ¡No lo hagas Tomoyo!, te dije que te esperaré todo lo que sea, yo te amo y…

\- Y no mereces pasar por todo esto, quizás en un tiempo pueda tener una relación como se debe, pero ahora me es difícil.

\- ¿Es que no sientes nada por mí?, ¿no me quieres ni un poquito como para quedarte por mí?

\- Te quiero mucho, por eso he decidido volver a Japón…

\- Entonces yo iré contigo, allá estaremos las dos y no verás a Sakura hasta que empiecen las clases.

\- No, Meiling… no me entiendes, necesito estar sola unos días, solo queda una semana y media para que empiecen las clases, necesito esos días para pensar en todo.

\- Tomoyo…

\- Lo siento mucho…

Tomoyo empezó a empacar sus cosas sin que Meiling pudiera detenerla, podía entender sus sentimientos, pero no quería que se fuera de ese modo, solo que no tenía fuerzas para tratar de detenerla, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de frustración, de cólera por la inesperada visita que tenían, lágrimas de rabia, y aun no quisiera culpar a Sakura, porque ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no podía evitar detestarla en esos momentos.

Continuará…


	14. El deseo de mi corazón

Tomoyo estaba demasiado confundida con sus sentimientos, al principio había planeado despedirse de todos como era debido, agradecer la amabilidad y el cariño que le habían dado durante todo ese tiempo, sentía que yéndose de esa manera estaba siendo muy grosera, pero, no podía permanecer más en aquella casa, y si bien vería a Sakura en la universidad, no sería lo mismo porque ambas estarían en facultades y profesiones diferentes, los encuentros no serían tantos como en la escuela. Lo único que hizo fue esperar que Meiling se quedase dormida y escribió una larga carta que dejó sobre su mesa de noche, al lado de su cama. Tomoyo salió antes del amanecer de la casa, esperaba que nadie se enfadase con ella por irse de aquella manera, su excusa era que tenía que regresar a Japón urgentemente por su madre, y en la carta rogaba a Meiling que se lo dijera a todos, aclarándole solo a ella que no era verdad para que no se preocupase, necesitaba esos días antes de empezar la universidad para pensar y estar a solas, y le pedía que permaneciera con su familia hasta entonces y no fuese detrás de ella. Se suponía que Meiling viviría en casa de Tomoyo al empezar las clases, pero no había mencionado nada de eso en la carta, por ello, ese asunto quedaba en el aire, y Meiling no podría evitar sentirse triste por eso.

\- Perdóname… te quiero mucho, por eso hago esto… - fueron las únicas palabras que susurró Tomoyo al dejar la carta y salir sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

Tomoyo no tuvo problemas en movilizarse hasta el aeropuerto y encontrar un vuelo a Japón a esas horas, por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque al despertar Meiling, ella ya se encontraba a mitad de camino hacia Japón, la joven no se sorprendió al ver la carta, pero en su rostro se reflejaba una profunda tristeza, sabía que Tomoyo cumpliría con su palabra de marcharse al día siguiente, pero, no imaginó que lo haría antes del amanecer y de esa manera. Meiling leyó la carta, decía tantas cosas que tuvo que leerlo dos veces para asimilar aquellas palabras. Por un momento, no supo cómo actuar, se quedó sentada en la cama con el papel en las manos sin mostrar expresión alguna, como si estuviera hipnotizada, pero, al respirar profundamente para tratar de calmar los latidos de su corazón, volvió a leer una tercera vez la carta, para terminar de comprender lo que la joven había querido decirle. Las palabras de Tomoyo eran claras, pero Meiling no podía aceptarlas del todo, en especial la parte en donde le pedía que por favor permaneciera con su familia hasta terminada las vacaciones. Meiling tenía ganas de salir corriendo de la cama e ir al aeropuerto para regresar a Japón, pero sabía que sería en vano, debía respetar la decisión de Tomoyo y tragarse las ganas de ir detrás de ella, pero mientras intentaba calmar sus impulsos, se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Cuando Tomoyo regresó a su casa, su madre no se encontraba ahí, ella seguía de viaje viendo algunos negocios, además, se suponía que ella permanecería todo el mes con Meiling, su madre confiada en ello, había prolongado su estadía en el extranjero, por eso, solo algunas empleadas la recibieron con cierta sorpresa, pero sonriéndole porque Tomoyo siempre era amable con todos. Inmediatamente, le dijeron que le prepararían algo de comer, pero Tomoyo les dijo que no se preocupasen por eso hasta el almuerzo por lo menos, mintiendo al decir que había desayunado en el avión. Las chicas se marcharon y cuando estuvo a solas en su habitación, se sentó sobre la cama con la mirada perdida, sin su madre ni Meiling cerca, se sentía más sola que nunca, pero sabía que esto era necesario para aclarar sus pensamientos y poder escuchar lo que su corazón deseaba en verdad.

Pasaron dos días desde que Tomoyo regresó a Japón, al principio pensó que Meiling ignoraría su pedido de quedarse con su familia e iría en su búsqueda, pero pasó todo un día y nada sucedió, lo mismo pensó del segundo día, pero la joven ni siquiera había marcado a su celular ni enviado ningún mensaje. En la noche del segundo día, Tomoyo estaba mirando la televisión con desgano mientras bebía una taza de manzanilla, no había querido cenar, se sentía desanimada a pesar de que las empleadas trataban de complacerla en todo. Tomoyo había hablado por teléfono con su madre, asegurándole que se encontraba bien y no tenía que apresurar su regreso, pero había tenido que comunicarle que se encontraba en Japón para que no se preocupase, no obstante, cuando la señora le marcó al celular, ella fue rápidamente a atender creyendo que se trataba de Meiling, en esos instantes se preguntaba cómo se encontraría la joven, no había dejado de pensar en ella y se daba cuenta de eso, por algunos momentos, tenía ganas de escuchar su voz, pero al recordar todas las palabras escritas en aquella carta, se daba cuenta que ella misma había buscado esa salida. Había tratado de ordenar sus pensamientos y sobretodo comprender sus sentimientos, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era la manera en cómo había abandonado aquella casa y a Meiling.

Lo que no sabía Tomoyo, era que después de una semana y faltando algunos días para empezar la universidad, Shaoran y Sakura habían regresado a Japón para prepararse para las nuevas clases que tendrían y comprar algunas cosas que necesitarían. Sakura se había dado cuenta del malestar que le había ocasionado al visitar aquella casa, por algo era la mejor amiga de Tomoyo, pero había tratado de disfrutar la estadía en consideración a la familia de Shaoran. También comprendió que su presencia había causado que Meiling cambiase su carácter, si bien ella había sido amable todo el tiempo, notó el cambio que tuvo al saber que su amiga se había marchado, Sakura no sabía la relación que había entre Tomoyo y Meiling, pero lo sospechaba, y más por todo lo sucedido. La joven se sintió incómoda, pero al despedirse de Meiling, quien permanecería unos días más, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haber ido de visita a ese lugar, Shaoran trató de saber que le sucedía a su novia, pero Sakura no dijo nada, aquel era un tema demasiado delicado y no quería más problemas. Pero, lo que sí hizo Sakura fue ir a visitar a su amiga, hace tiempo que no charlaban, y después de coordinar con ella por teléfono, notando la sorpresa en su voz a pesar que trató de disimularlo, fue a verla una tarde llevando algunos pastelillos que había preparado para la ocasión.

\- Sakura-chan, pensé que te quedarías en Hong Kong hasta que terminasen las vacaciones – dijo Tomoyo mientras le ofrecía un asiento cómodo a su amiga.

\- Esa fue la idea al principio, pero Shaoran y yo decidimos que lo mejor era regresar antes para prepararnos para la nueva vida que tendremos en la universidad…

\- Ya veo…

\- Mmm… Tomoyo, seré directa contigo, hemos sido amigas mucho tiempo y sé que te sentiste incómoda por mi presencia en la casa de Shaoran… te fuiste al día siguiente por mi culpa…

\- Sakura-chan, mi intención no fue molestar a nadie, tuve que regresar por unos problemas que tuvo mi madre con los negocios, no te sientas mal por mí, tu no tuviste nada que ver en mi regreso – dijo Tomoyo mintiendo lo mejor que podía.

\- La mirada de Meiling cambió mucho cuando te fuiste… toda la semana ha estado tan triste sin ti… y yo… tal vez me equivoque pero, siento que interrumpí con mi presencia algo importante entre ustedes.

\- No es así…

\- Solo quisiera que fueras honesta conmigo… a menos que ya no me consideres tu mejor amiga. Perdóname, sé que tienes otros sentimientos por mí y yo… quizás solo estoy molestando.

\- Sakura-chan… sabes que te he amado desde la escuela, y hasta hace poco yo solo pensaba en ti, pero, Meiling apareció en mi vida… y yo estaba tratando de llevar nuestra amistad a algo más… fue mi error, te vi en aquella casa y me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, por eso regresé a Japón, lo de mi madre fue mentira… solo quería estar sola para pensar las cosas y no dañar a Meiling ni hacerte sentir incómoda, pero al final hice exactamente eso… perdóname.

Tomoyo se sobó los ojos, unas lágrimas silenciosas habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas, lo único que Sakura hizo fue abrazarla y dejar que se calmase poco a poco.

\- Te amo Sakura-chan… pero no he podido dejar de pensar en Meiling desde que regresé, creo que había empezado a sentir algo por ella. Meiling ha sido tan linda y dulce conmigo… quisiera verla y decirle muchas cosas, pero no nos hemos comunicado en todos estos días, sé que la lastimé al irme así de su casa.

\- Pero, puedes arreglarlo Tomoyo… todos cometemos errores, pero hablando podemos solucionar las cosas, sé que tienes miedo, pero tienes todo mi apoyo, quiero verte alegre y feliz.

\- Ella está en Hong Kong y no se ha comunicado conmigo en todo este tiempo, quizás no quiera volver a verme.

\- Tomoyo-chan… lo que no te he dicho es que ella regresó con nosotros, está con Shaoran en estos momentos, aunque ninguno de ellos sabe que he venido a verte. Meiling me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero no pude evitarlo al verte así… ¿no quieres verla?

\- Sí, pero… no sé si ella quiera verme.

\- Creo que ambas tienen el mismo temor, desde que regresamos he visto a Meiling nerviosa y ausente, pienso que podríamos hacer un plan para que se encuentren y puedan hablar.

\- ¿Crees que funcione?, ¿crees que me quiera ver? – dijo Tomoyo temerosa.

\- Claro que sí, solo tenemos que armar un buen plan para que ustedes se encuentren. Y yo te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

Tomoyo se había dado cuenta que desde su regreso solo había pensado en Meiling, y a pesar de tener a Sakura frente suyo, la idea de volver a ver a la joven la emocionaba y ponía nerviosa. Respiró profundamente y accedió a armar un plan para ver a Meiling, mientras pasaba el tiempo, solo rogaba mentalmente que lo que estaba planeando con su amiga funcionara. Tomoyo finalmente se había dado cuenta que sentía mucho más cosas por Meiling de lo que había pensado, solo esperaba poder empezar de nuevo y esta vez no arruinar la relación.

Continuará…


	15. ¿Empezar de cero?

Tomoyo estaba parada en la entrada de un centro comercial muy conocido en la ciudad, al principio pensó que el plan de Sakura no funcionaría por ser demasiado simple y sencillo, su amiga simplemente había hablado con Meiling por celular y le había pedido que la acompañase a comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial, la petición era tan común, que Tomoyo jamás pensó que la joven aceptase en ningún momento, y más, al saber que ella estaba pasando por un momento peor que el suyo, en donde permanecía casi todo el tiempo en su habitación y comía solo lo necesario para no desmayarse. Tomoyo se sentía culpable, había regresado a Japón para no lastimarla más, pero todo había resultado peor, su ausencia había hecho que Meiling se deprimiera, aunque, ello había ayudado a que se diera cuenta que la extrañaba de verdad y que había empezado a sentir cosas por ella, el amor que le tenía a Sakura estaba presente aún, pero al querer ver a Meiling y estar a su lado nuevamente, le dijo que ese amor era más cercano al que sentían las hermanas. Tomoyo aún estaba confundida y tenía miedo de arruinar más las cosas, sus manos temblaban en esos momentos mientras sujetaba su pequeño bolso, pero, de lo único que estaba segura, era que deseaba ver a Meiling y poder hablar con ella.

Sakura había citado a Meiling a las dos de la tarde, ella se había marchado minutos antes de esa hora, confiando en que Meiling aceptaría hablar con su amiga al verla en su lugar, pero eran las dos y veinte, no había rastros de Meiling, y Tomoyo empezaba a creer que no iría al final, de todos modos la esperaría un rato más, mientras rogaba mentalmente que si llegaba y la veía en lugar de Sakura, no saliera corriendo y la ignorase, porque eso indicaría que todo estaba perdido y las cosas entre ambas nunca volverían a ser las mismas. Tomoyo esperó apoyada contra la pared, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver que dentro de poco serían las tres de la tarde, se había quedado más al tener la esperanza de ver a Meiling, pero estaba segura de que la joven no iría a esa reunión, en esos momentos, decidió que lo mejor era regresar a casa y tratar de calmarse porque se sentía muy ansiosa, no podía culpar a Meiling porque sentía que se merecía ese trato a pesar que ella no supiera que la estaba esperando en lugar en Sakura. Tomoyo se sobó los ojos, pero, al dar unos pasos para alejarse del centro comercial, vio que Meiling llegaba, y al verla su expresión no fue de sorpresa.

\- Yo… sabía que Kinomoto-san planeaba algo, por eso no sabía si debía venir o no… - dijo Meiling con voz baja.

\- Lo siento… aparecer aquí después de haberme ido de esa manera es egoísta y cruel…

\- Pensé que Kinomoto-san me hablaría de ti tarde o temprano, pero no sabía que tú estarías esperándome en su lugar… no me sorprende a pesar de todo, pero… no negaré que verte hizo que mi corazón saltara.

\- Si te incomoda demasiado será mejor que me vaya, Sakura-chan solo quiso ayudarme, por favor, no te enfades con ella.

\- No lo haré, sé que Kinomoto-san solo tenía buenas intenciones… pero, debo admitir que no sé bien que decir o hacer ahora. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien se alejó de mí… y con eso entendí que tu amor por ella no se acabará tan rápido, quizás nunca lo haga… por eso, no comprendo porqué querías verme.

\- Debo admitir que he amado a Sakura desde niñas… pero, cuando regresé a Japón solo podía pensar en ti, me arrepentí de haberme ido de esa manera, solo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, me sorprendió mucho ver a Sakura en casa de tu familia, y fue por eso que la confusión de apoderó de mí. Ella es muy importante para mí, pero, después de tener una charla… supe que ese amor que tanto había guardado en mi corazón, era el que sientes por una hermana… recién lo estoy entendiendo, y más porque descubrí que tengo sentimientos por otra persona… por ti Meiling…

\- Puedo comprender eso, yo pensé que amaba a Shaoran hasta que comprendí que solo me había dejado llevar por las cosas que mi familia decía, sobre el compromiso y eso… si bien me dolió aceptar que él quería a Sakura y me desahogué contigo, luego entendí que aquel amor nunca había sido real, pero contigo fue diferente, en verdad me enamoré de ti…

\- Lo dices en pasado…

\- No sé cómo expresarme bien ahora mismo, Tomoyo.

\- Sé que arruiné todo, pero nunca te oculté las cosas, a pesar de todo estuviste a mi lado y te lo agradezco, comprenderé si no quieres volver a verme. Perdona por haber venido en lugar de Sakura, perdóname por molestarte…

Tomoyo quiso retirarse pero Meiling le sujetó de la parte baja de la blusa, reteniéndola, la joven se sorprendió ante aquel gesto, lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era que Meiling no había terminado de desahogarse y de decirle las cosas que quería, antes de romper todo contacto con ella. Tomoyo respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar el temblor de sus labios y manos.

\- Tú dijiste que tienes sentimientos por mí… ¿qué tipo de sentimientos son esos?, ¿también quieres que sea tu hermana?

\- No, lo que siento por ti es diferente… muy diferente.

\- No te comprenderé sino eres clara conmigo.

\- Tú me gustas Mei-chan… y no como hermana sino para una posible relación…

\- ¿Por qué dices "posible"?, ¿es que no estás segura de ese gusto?

\- Lo digo porque no sé si tú quieras empezar de cero conmigo y darme una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien – dijo Tomoyo nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres eso?, yo te amo Tomoyo… siempre lo has sabido, no soportaría que me rompieras otra vez el corazón.

\- Estoy segura de ello Mei-chan… todo depende de tu respuesta ahora.

Meiling se quedó viéndola fijamente, podía apreciar su rostro rojo por los nervios, ver cómo movía las manos porque estaba sudando, podía escuchar su respiración agitada y evitaba su mirada para no ponerse más ansiosa, porque Tomoyo ante una respuesta negativa estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo del lugar. Meiling tenía miedo aún, y sabía que ese miedo no se iría fácilmente, pero al ver el estado de Tomoyo y sentir que era honesta con lo que estaba diciendo, no pudo evitar conmoverse. En esos instantes, para que la joven se calmase un poco, sujetó su mano y la empezó a alejar de aquel lugar, llevándola hasta una cafetería algo apartado de todo, Tomoyo solo se dejó guiar, hasta encontrarse sentada en un agradable y tranquilo lugar. Meiling pidió por las dos, no decía nada pero su mirada era diferente, parecía quererle decir miles de cosas con sus ojos. Tomoyo volvió a suspirar nerviosa.

\- Empecemos de cero Tomoyo… no te negaré que siento temor ante todo esto, miedo de que cambies de parecer y te marches otra vez, pero, he decidido arriesgarme y darnos otra oportunidad…

\- Gracias Mei-chan…

\- No, no me lo agradezcas, me demostrarás que todo lo que has dicho es verdad con el pasar del tiempo…

\- Tienes razón – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo tímidamente.

Ambas disfrutaron de un delicioso café y de unos bocadillos, mientras hablaban cosas diversas, poco a poco los nervios de Tomoyo fueron bajando y pudo tener una charla amena con ella, al igual que Meiling, quien al ver que sonreía más, sintió como se le derretía el corazón. Lo único que ahora quería era volver a vivir con ella en su casa y poder empezar la universidad, pero no deseaba ser impaciente, aquella reunión era su "empezar de cero", así que decidió disfrutar de esa primera cita y tratar de calmar sus propios nervios.

Continuará…


	16. Todo empieza con un beso

Pasaron unas semanas, Meiling y Tomoyo siguieron teniendo citas, pero estas eran muy diferentes a las que tuvieron antes, porque ambas habían aclarado muchas cosas y ahora eran totalmente honestas con sus sentimientos. Al principio, Meiling vivía con Shaoran y algunos empleados en la casa principal, pero, poco a poco, empezó a quedarse algunas noches con Tomoyo, luego fines de semana y después varios días, así que después de que ambas fortalecieran su relación, Meiling volvió a mudarse a la casa de la joven, siendo bien recibida por los empleados y sobretodo, por la madre de Tomoyo, quien ya estaba al tanto de los gustos de su hija y la apoyaba en todo. Meiling había tenido miedo al principio, pensando que la señora no la querría o estaría en contra de aquella relación, pero quedó muy sorprendida y aliviada al ver que la recibía amablemente.

Las clases en la universidad empezarían pronto, Tomoyo había estado algo confundida al elegir la profesión que seguiría, pero, después de pensarlo bien, eligió estudiar "negocios internacionales", y Meiling para su sorpresa, eligió la misma profesión, al tener como meta la fundación de una empresa con Tomoyo, aparte de proceder también de una familia que no tenía problemas con el dinero. Las jóvenes estudiarían juntas, así como Shaoran y Sakura, quienes estarían en la misma universidad pero en edificios diferentes, Tomoyo ya no tenía problemas con ello, en lo único que pensaba esos días era poder tener todo lo que necesitaría para empezar sus clases. Aún faltaban unos días para que las clases comenzaran, Shaoran y Sakura estaban aprovechando al máximo aquellas vacaciones y salían frecuentemente, pero, Meiling sentía que sus citas con Tomoyo siempre eran las mismas, además, ella moría por avanzar más con la relación, pero no quería forzar las cosas, por eso, se quedaban viendo películas hasta tarde o iban de picnic a algún lugar cercano, pero no era suficiente para la joven, Tomoyo no daba señales de querer otras cosas, era como si fuese suficiente todo ello y no tuviera interés en hacer más, por eso, Meiling se mordía los labios y trataba de controlar aquellos impulsos que tenía por abrazar y besar a Tomoyo a cada instante.

Meiling estaba feliz por estar al lado de Tomoyo, ella había demostrado que había dejado de pensar tanto en Sakura y ahora su prioridad era ella, por eso, no quería que la joven se sintiera forzada a hacer otras cosas, cosas que tal vez ni siquiera habían cruzado por su mente o para las que no se sentía preparada. Meiling estaba dispuesta a esperar porque realmente amaba a Tomoyo, no podía negar que deseaba tocarla y sentir el calor de su piel, pero, estaba dispuesta a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario para ese momento especial, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a tener listas las cosas que necesitarían para la universidad, ya sea yendo de compras en las tiendas de ropa o asegurándose que tuvieran un buen bolso o mochila en donde llevarían sus libros y cuadernos. Algunas veces, cuando la madre de Tomoyo tenía libre, las tres iban a almorzar o cenar a algún lugar bonito, cosa que le gustaba mucho a Meiling, pero aquella tarde, ambas se encontraban en la mansión acompañadas solo de un par de empleadas, Tomoyo estaba revisando los cursos que llevarían desde su laptop, mientras que Meiling, trataba de concentrarse para terminar un libro que hace tiempo quería leer.

\- Mei-chan… ¿quisieras dar un paseo?, quizás podríamos comprar algunas cosas que aún nos faltan – dijo de repente Tomoyo.

\- Claro, vamos.

Y sin más, ambas salieron de la casa sin rumbo fijo en especial. A Meiling le hubiera gustado preguntarle si deseaba ir a algún lugar en particular, pero el poder salir de la mansión con Tomoyo ya era suficiente, aún fuese para comprar algunas cosas. No obstante, cuando bajaron del auto de las Daidouji, Meiling se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaban en la entrada de una feria que hace poco habían armado en una parte de la ciudad. Tomoyo le sonrió a Meiling y le tomó de la mano, ella había querido darle una sorpresa y había buscado un lugar en donde podían divertirse, sorpresa que hizo que la joven le devolviera la sonrisa y se sintiera agradecida por aquello. Meiling quiso decir algo, pero Tomoyo la jaló hacia la feria y ambas se dispusieron a disfrutar de todas las actividades que se realizaban.

Si bien habían ido a una pequeña feria cuando estuvieron de viaje, esta feria en la ciudad era más grande y tenía más puestos con diversas cosas divertidas. Meiling estaba encantada por todo aquello, no se había esperado encontrarse a esas horas paseando por un lugar así y menos, ver sonreír a cada instante a la persona que amaba, Tomoyo lucía hermosa, fresca y relajada, no podía evitar tomarse fotos con ella a cada instante, porque pronto empezarían las clases en la universidad y los paseos de ese tipo quedarían limitados por un tiempo. Meiling sujetaba su teléfono celular con cariño, porque ahí contenía todas las fotos con Tomoyo, apenas regresaran las guardaría en su computadora para no perder ni una sola.

\- Y… ¿te gusta la sorpresa? – preguntó tímidamente Tomoyo mientras comían algodones de azúcar.

\- ¿Gustar?, ¡me encanta!, sé que hemos ido al cine o de compras otros días, pero, esto es diferente, me siento más unida a ti… y realmente amo sentirme así – respondió Meiling sin evitar sonrojarse al decir lo último.

\- Solo pensé que en cualquier momento podemos hacer esas cosas, cuando queramos podemos ver una película o ir de compras, sé que la pasamos bien pero, venir a una feria como esta, poder compartir estos momentos, comer algo delicioso y ver los fuegos artificiales, es realmente especial… y eso es lo que quiero, deseo tener estos recuerdos contigo Mei-chan.

\- Tomoyo…

Meiling pudo ver como la joven se acercó a ella y besó suavemente sus labios, estaban en un lugar algo alejado de los demás, pero aun no hubiera sido así, Meiling hubiera disfrutado aquel beso de todos modos, si bien duró segundos, fue como si pasaran horas mientras disfrutaba de aquellos suaves y cálidos labios. Cuando Tomoyo se alejó, ambas estaban con las mejillas rojas y sonreían nerviosamente. Los fuegos artificiales empezarían dentro de poco, ya había anochecido, pero Tomoyo sin decir nada y manteniendo aquel rubor en sus mejillas, sujetó sus manos y la hizo avanzar poco a poco, Meiling no sabía a donde quería llevarla, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle al ver aquellos ojos tímidos y hermosos.

Poco a poco, salieron de la feria justo cuando empezaban a sonar los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos. El auto negro de las Daidouji las esperaba en la entrada, ambas subieron en silencio, y ante una señal de Tomoyo, el chofer empezó a conducir, alejándolas de la feria. Pero, Meiling se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que el auto ingresaba a un edificio muy bonito, tenía unos jardines grandes con flores hermosas.

\- Sabes que mi madre está de viaje otra vez… pero, yo quiero estar contigo a solas… si es que tú lo deseas, claro. Sino, el chofer nos llevará a la casa… no quiero que te sientas presionada a nada por favor…

\- Quiero quedarme contigo… - respondió nerviosamente Meiling, comprendiendo lo que Tomoyo le estaba proponiendo.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Sí…

Tomoyo le pidió al chofer que fuera a recogerlas en la mañana, mientras ambas bajaban del auto e iban a la recepción. El hotel pertenecía a la familia de las Daidouji, y pronto pudieron tener acceso a una hermosa habitación con una vista espectacular. Meiling no podía creer que Tomoyo la hubiese llevado ahí, la joven se sentó sobre la cama mientras disfrutaba de la vista, pero, ambas cruzaron miradas, miradas tímidas y nerviosas, pronto Meiling se acercó lentamente a ella y disfrutó de sus labios suavemente, sintiendo como Tomoyo la atraía más hacia la cama, y aquellos labios fueron los que la hicieron perderse en un mundo creado solo para las dos, un mundo lleno de caricias en donde podía mostrarle todo el amor que sentía sin temores.

Continuará…


End file.
